Naruto: Brotherhood
by Daaazer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. A bit of an enigma for the rest of the village, including his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Life is always easier with friends right? Hiruzen wont lack a backbone as seen is some fics, after all, Konoha is a military dictatorship. So, it might start out as a bit of canon, then depart from it. I don't like sticking to direct canon. Have fun, relax, stay awhile.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, what's up. This is going to be my first Naruto fanfic. I have no idea if he is going to be op or not. Also, Naruto and Sasuke are going to be raised as brothers so yeah. Why not, anyway I guess I'm not raising them completely together, but yeah. Oh, and Itachi is good so yeah. Hiruzen (Third Hokage) is not going to be a weak idiot like in Canon. He will take charge and the council will be bashed, the civilian side at least. Anyway, oh yeah, I'll need jutsu. Lots of em. Oh, and Japanese, or English for jutsu? Oh, and Sakura Bashing, council Bashing because it's fun. I also hate Sakura's character. Sorry… (Not really) Don't worry though, she will be redeemed, and it will all be explained, eventually… Don't worry.**

October 10, a day of hate for many in Konoha. For young Naruto though, it was his birthday. Not that he would actually go outside on this day. Poor Naruto was never able to spend extended amounts of time outside of his tiny apartment. Naruto would always be beaten whenever he would leave, sometimes, it would be worse than others, but not always. Sometimes an ANBU would come and save him before anything bad could happen. Inu was his name, Naruto though it was a him at least. Inu trained Naruto a bit in the ninja arts, so he could defend himself. The technique was the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. It was quite useful really, letting Naruto learn things and find things more quickly. Plus, Naruto could make thousands of them on end, so yeah. Anyway, the day was October 10, and Naruto would normally go and train at Ground 7, but he was kind of out of food, so Naruto would need to go get some. Naruto would have to go out and face his tormentors.

Naruto crept out of his apartment in a grey hoodie and dark pair of blue pants, along with his sandals on, and goggles around his neck. He used a **Henge** that Inu taught him to transform himself into a civilian. Naruto learned that the normal people were often very kind people, but they were easily blinded by rage from that event years ago. Naruto walked around in his henge, walking to a rather cheap grocery store. Naruto looked around the village as he walked noticing things like escapes or quick exits in case he needed to run. Naruto wasn't known as the number 1 prankster in Konoha for nothing. Naruto briskly walked into the store and picked out what he needed. Mainly just his favorite instant ramen and some other things like milk and eggs to make some other things, not that he really ate it. Naruto was focusing on what he needed when he heard a peculiar voice.

"But Ni-san, you didn't get any tomatoes," the voice said.

"Well Sasuke, it would seem that they are out, so there is nothing that we can really do about it," the person said.

"Alright Ni-san."

Naruto looked down in his own basket and saw he had a few tomatoes, and he most likely wasn't going to eat them. After all, he only needed his ramen and he would be fine. Naruto walked over, still henged, to the brothers.

"H-Hello, I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted tomatoes, well, it would appear that I have a few, not that I would eat them. So, I figured that you would probably want them," Naruto said offering the bag to the brothers. Sasuke looked at his brother, asking whether to take the bag or not. Itachi nodded and Sasuke happily took the bag.

"Thank you," Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"No problem," Naruto said walking off. He wasn't quite paying attention to where he was going, and knocked into a shelf, sending its contents onto the floor, with Naruto underneath them. This caused him to dispel his henge on accident. Suddenly, someone was yelling something about the "Demon Brat" trying to steal some of the foods. Naruto immediately felt two hands on his hoodie and felt himself get lifted up and thrown around the store. Naruto flew out of the store and landed hard on his back. Naruto looked next to him and saw that his groceries were still in the store. He knew there would be no getting them back so he turned around and started to walk back home.

 **Back in the store**

"Ni-san, who was that boy, and why was he thrown out of the store?" Sasuke asked.

"That boy, was Naruto Uzumaki, and he is rather disliked for something he can't control. It's rather unfair. Oh, and look, they won't even let him buy food without him having to conceal who he is. Look over there and you'll see his groceries. Do me a favor otouto, go pick up his stuff, and we can give it back to him. It's the least we can do for him after he gave you those tomatoes you adore so much," Itachi said. Sasuke ran over to the bag, picked it up and walked with Itachi to the store clerk. They paid and left the store, following Naruto. It didn't take them long to find him, he was still walking, head down, face hidden.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he and Itachi ran over to Naruto, "we uh, got you this stuff. We noticed that you couldn't."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he turned to them, a bruise and several cuts apparent on his face. He took the bag and stood there for a second.

"Naruto, what happened?" Itachi asked, "it was the villagers, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was, but don't worry about it. I'm fine," Naruto said happily.

"Well alright, but anyway. I was wondering, Sasuke doesn't have a whole lot of buddies to hang out with, and he really wants to spar with someone. I can't always be there, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over some time and spar with Sasuke?" Itachi asked, as Naruto suddenly donned a large grin.

"Of course, I've been planning to go to the Academy for years now, so I think it would be great," Naruto said.

Both Sasuke and Itachi smiled before they both departed with a goodbye. Naruto walked home with his new groceries, happy that he finally had someone to hang out with.

Naruto walked back to his small apartment and made some of his instant ramen. He ate the food, and left. Today was a bit different, so he decided that it would be a great idea for him to tell Jiji about what had happened. Naruto walked out of his apartment and ran through the streets to the Hokage tower. Naruto didn't use a henge this time, so he noticed the glares from all of the adults and some of the kids. Naruto ignored them and walked to the tower. Naruto never quite knew why he was hated, just that he was. Naruto got to the tower and walked inside. He saw the receptionist at her desk, so he walked up to her.

"Is Jiji in his office?" Naruto asked.

"Why would Lord Hokage want to see you Demon?" she snarled.

"Fine then, I'll go up myself," Naruto said, walking away. The receptionist tried to stop him, but he kept walking, throwing her off of him as she tried to tackle him to the ground. Naruto looked back and laughed at her as he got to the Hokage's office. Naruto was greeted by a warm, albeit old voice as he walked in.

"Hey Jiji, I was wondering if you had some books that I could use and read. I want to get an early start on my ninja training. Oh, and is Inu here?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes Naruto-kun. You can have a few of the books on the basic Academy stuff. Have you been working on your chakra control as Inu taught you?" the Hokage asked.

"I finally got water walking down, so yeah I guess."

"Well then, I think that it would be good for you to start a new area. You have the Academy ninjutsu down, minus the **Bunshin no Jutsu** which we handled by teaching you the **Kage bunshin no Jutsu**. So, I have two new areas since you have your father's taijutsu style down. And before you ask, no I can't tell you who your parents were. Anyway, you seem to get most things down rather quickly, so let's get this started. Inu, please come out here," said the Hokage. An Anbu with gravity defying silver hair and a dog mask feel form the ceiling.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun. What is it that I need to do Hokage-sama?" Inu asked after uttering a short greeting.

"I need you to find out about Naruto's elemental affinities, and to give him the books on fuinjutsu. He can have all of them, but he needs to start on the basic seals. Also, give him the scrolls that his parents left for him," the old man said, "well, I need to get back to work, so hurry along."

Naruto and Inu left the tower, walking back to Inu's house. They picked up everything they needed, and left. Inu took Naruto to Training ground 7, and pulled out a sheet of paper, while taking off his mask to reveal Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi had insisted that Naruto call him Inu when he didn't have his mask off, so Naruto respected his wishes.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, what is that sheet of paper for?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, since you have everything we need to teach you down, we are going to start on your elemental training right now. Also, you might want to read those books I gave you. After all, the Fourth Hokage wanted for there to be more Seal masters. Anyway, take this sheet of paper and channel your chakra into it. It will tell you what elements you have. I have lighting as my main and earth and fire as my secondary. I can use the rest but those are the easiest. Right after the Hokage, I have the most elements with the best control possibly in the continent. Anyway, just channel chakra into that paper," Kakashi stated.

Naruto channeled as much chakra as he could into the paper. After a second or two, the paper split into hundreds of slices, with half of them turning into extremely tight and small balls, and the others bursting into flames of assorted colors like red, orange, all the way to white, and even a tiny black flame. Kakashi wasn't going to say anything about that, but he figured it was because of the kyuubi. After all the Kyuubi's main element was fire. Well fire and wind, according to the documents stored somewhere in Konoha's library.

"Well Naruto, it would appear that you have extreme affinities for Lightning, Wind, and Fire, and your others are nonexistent. So yeah, basically all attack and no defense, unless you manage to pull one of the other affinities out of nowhere. Good luck with that, and even if you do, they will probably never be as good as the other three. That doesn't mean that you can't do them, it will just be a lot more difficult. So anyway, now that we know what your affinities are, let's get to work. Do your little trick," Kakashi stated as he pulled out his signature orange book.

"Alright sensei," Naruto said as he created five clones.

"Naruto stop messing around and get on with it, will ya?"

"On the contrary sensei, I've discovered a better way to practice, and to also stop myself from passing out from memory influx. Instead of me creating all of the clones, and passing out when they all dispel, I'll create one wave of five clones, which will in turn create more clones, which will create even more clones, so that the memories go though the other clones and they deal with the blunt of the memories. That way, I get the easiest part and all the memories are already easy for me to handle," Naruto said as is clones created more clones. Then those clones created more clones, and they all got to work, some going off to do chakra control, and some doing element stuff. Most of them were doing elemental stuff, while around twenty were reading through books, with around five of them focusing on the fuinjutsu book.

"Well then. Now that that is over, lets spar. And I'm not going to hold back this time," Kakashi said with his signature eye smile. He then dropped into a stance with no openings as opposed to the regular stance.

"And Naruto, your weights are not allowed to come off, in fact, I'm upping them."

The rest of the day passed and Naruto got knocked down over and over, however, he never quite stopped. At the end of the day, Naruto was lying on the ground, with lots of gashes, bruises, cuts, and sores appearing on his body. Naruto knew that it would all be gone in a few minutes though, do to his insane healing factor. He healed and nearly 100 times faster than a normal person. That meant that he could regrow limbs in a few hours, and he could deal with almost any small cut or bruise almost instantly. It did take a minute or two to kick in though. And that is why Naruto was still covered in wounds. His healing factor would also only work at around 20% if he was constantly being damaged though, so that was one of the few drawbacks, and unfamiliar chakra being forcefully put into Naruto's body. That would increase the healing factor, but then it would become significantly weaker.

Naruto waited for his body to heal itself, and walked over to where his sensei was lying. He was covered in a few cuts and bruises, which was amazing considering that he was a jonin and Naruto was six. Six years old and already fighting Jonin at near full power. Kakashi was amazed at Naruto skill and power. Naruto had gradually received memories of all his clones, and he used some of the experience to hurt Kakashi. Naruto tried to channel his lightning chakra into his kunai and shuriken, which was extremely impressive. Naruto had also tried to use his wind chakra to speed himself up, which worked a little bit. Kakashi looked at Naruto who was approaching him.

"Yo Naruto, let's go to Ichiraku's for some ramen. And I'll pay," Kakashi said, as he stood up. Naruto suddenly leapt up and started to run around laughing and being generally happy. They left after a few seconds and headed to Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto ran all the way with Kakashi behind him, slowly walking at a leisurely pace. Naruto was running when he heard a familiar voice. Realization hit him like a freight train. It was Sasuke! And what was better, he was asking where they should eat. Naruto ran around the corner, and saw his target.

"Hey Sasuke, hey hey hey!" Naruto yelled as he ran. Sasuke and his brother turned to see Naruto in a dead sprint heading straight for him. In less than a second he was upon them, stopping himself as quickly as he could, before smoothening his clothes and removing the light layer of dust form himself.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were wondering to eat. Well, Kakashi-sensei and I were going to eat at this amazing place called Ichiraku Ramen. It has the best food in the whole wide world. It's the food of the gods!" Naruto yelled.

"Do they have tomatoes?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah they do," Naruto responded.

"Well Naruto-kun, we'd love to come to dinner with you," Itachi said looking down at Naruto.

It was at that moment that Kakashi decided to walk around the corner after Naruto and figured that he should probably say something.

"Well Itachi, you are welcome to come, after all, Naruto seems to know you two," Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke ran over to the Ramen stand sat down, Naruto ordering fifteen bowls of Miso ramen, and five bowls of pork ramen. Sasuke just ordered a few bowls of chicken ramen with tomatoes. Itachi and Kakashi came into the stand to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting and eating like madmen and talking about something having to do with pineapples. They weren't going to question it. Naruto noticed Kakashi and Itachi sit down next to him and Sasuke respectively. They decided that it would be good for both of them to get to know each other. Itachi explained how Naruto and they met, and Kakashi asked about Sasuke's training. Itachi told him, and form what it sounded like, they weren't that far apart, the only notable differences were that Sasuke could do the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, and Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu, and Naruto could do his patented Orioke no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Other than that, they were pretty much even as Sasuke hadn't awakened his Sharingan, and Naruto was unable to use the Kyuubi's power, other than his fire. All in all, it seemed like it would be a rather good matchup between the two of them.

After an hour, Naruto and everyone decided to call it a night. Naruto would be going to Sasuke's house/compound every weekday at twelve to play and spar and stuff, and on the weekends, they would both train with Itachi and Kakashi together, since they both had the weekend off. It was going to be killer for Naruto and Sasuke, but it would be worth it. They were already Chunin level in skill and genin level in experience. Kakashi decided to ask if Naruto and Sasuke could do some of the piled-up d-rank missions. The Hokage said it was alright, and so he gave them a few d-rank missions.

They spent the two years until the Academy training. Only a few real noticeable things happened though. The first and possibly the biggest, was that Naruto and Sasuke were told who Naruto's parents and that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. That and the law that went along with it. They was also given permission to kill anyone who broke that law. One was that Hinata Hyuga was almost kidnapped by Kumo, and she would have been, if it weren't for Naruto and Sasuke who happened to be around at the time. They got S-rank pay for that. Then there was the group that tried to assassinate the Hokage. A few root agents tried to do it while Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi were in the room. Another S-rank mission pay from that. Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sanin came back to the village after much convincing. They both lent a hand in training Naruto and Sasuke who sucked up everything they had to teach. Then there was the time that Naruto was almost murdered by a few of the council members. If it weren't for the seals that he had been learning, he would have been dead. They had stopped the five jonin and ten chunin that had been sent to kill him. He killed both of the jonin and nine of the chunin with the traps and by fighting them. The other he captured and sealed in a scroll before bringing him into the third Hokage. There was another S-rank mission, hey had quite the mission log. Naruto already had completed 3 S-rank missions, and Sasuke had done 2. Not to mention the hundreds of D-rank, C-Rank, B-Rank, and even few A-rank missions. They had quite the mission logs.

After the two years passed, there were definitely noticeable differences about the two. Naruto wore a black skintight shirt, a black and red chunin style flak jacket. He had the same blue pants, but had a cloak (Sage cloak in effect) with black flames at the bottom. He also had fingerless gloves with metal plates on the top and black leather vambraces on his arms. There was also a large katana strapped to his back. It was a pure black blade, with red trimmings around the handle. It was made of Chakra metal, so it was easy for Naruto to channel his element into the blade. Sasuke was the same except for there being an entirely black cloak with rips at the bottom which were on purpose, a blue shirt, a blue and black flak jacket, and a chokuto. The duo had changed a lot, and if they had been known a year ago, nobody would have recognized them.

Today was finally the day, the day they started the Academy. Granted they already knew everything that they needed to, and the Hokage said they would automatically become genin in four years, but they needed to bond with their possible teammates. The Hokage already told them who was in their class, and then told them out watch out for a kid named Sai. He said something about being ROOT form Danzo. After the Uchiha defection, only Sasuke and Itachi were left making them the last Uchiha. Danzo insisted on watching over Sasuke, so the Hokage let him put Sai in the last class.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the Academy together and sat down in the back of the room next Hinata Hyuga who greeted them. They had all become friends after Naruto and Sasuke saved her. All of the sudden, a rush of students came tearing into the class. Hinata and Naruto suddenly felt Sasuke try to hide his presence. Naruto understood why, but Hinata was confused.

"Fangirls… Poor poor Sasuke," Naruto said shaking his head. Then Hinata understood, fangirls were the bane of all famous ninja. They were everywhere. It would have appeared that Sasuke was doing a good job, until a certain blond and pinkette walked into the room. They looked around, almost scanning the area for Sasuke. Naruto steeped in front of Sasuke's hiding form. It wasn't good enough though, with a sudden scream like a banshee, Sakura ran at Naruto full speed knocking him out of the way and tackled Sasuke who yelled in surprise as the banshee ran into him. This alerted the other fangirls in the area and they immediately flocked Sasuke. Sasuke struggled to get air as he practically swam to the top of the heap. He looked around and saw Naruto holding up a small Sasuke dummy that he could do a Kawarimi no Jutsu to substitute with the dummy. Sasuke did it as quickly as he could and ended up right next to Naruto and Hinata who had moved seats to the front of the room. It was at that moment that Iruka walked into class and saw all of the girls minus Hinata in a giant heap fighting over a stuffed dummy. Iruka sighed to himself, it was going to be a long day.

"Alright settle down!" Iruka yelled. Everyone scrambled to seats, everyone except Sakura and Ino. They both tried to sit next to Sasuke, but they didn't want to be rude to Hinata, so they did a quick rock, paper, Scissors match to decide who would take Naruto's seat. Sakura and Ino stalked off.

"Hey Demon," Sakura screeched, everyone instinctually covered their ears, "Get out, this is my seat, you don't belong here!"

In a show of speed, Naruto was behind her with his Katana (which he named Kitsune) in a reverse grip with the blade barely touching her neck.

"Say it again, and I have permission to separate your head form your shoulders, so chose your words wisely. Now listen and listen well, don't bother trying to move me, you won't be able to do it. If you haven't noticed, I could have killed you several times over, now shut up and sit down," Naruto growled. Sasuke looked at Naruto and motioned for him to drop the blade. Naruto sheathed the blade and sat down in his seat. Iruka was already briefed on Naruto and Sasuke's condition, so he didn't move to say or do anything in Sakura's defense. He already knew Naruto wouldn't kill her. Instead of using her head like any normal person, Sakura decided to scream and try and hurt Naruto, but this time he didn't stop her. He simply dodged all of the strikes while pulling out a brush and tipping it in ink. Naruto dragged the brush along her skin every time he could have killed her. She was finally stopped when Sasuke had enough and tapped her fist with his hand which caused her to tip her punch down. Since she seemed to over commit every strike, she flew face first into the ground. It pissed him off that she was so insistent on hurting Naruto.

Iruka decided to step up after Sakura got up, marks from ink covering every inch over her body. Iruka had picked up on what Naruto was doing and decided to go off of it.

"Listen up class. You see all of the ink marks on Sakura's body, those are from Naruto. Does anyone know why he did it? you'll have to look closely," Iruka said.

Shikamaru who was on the other side of the room looked over and was amazed. He immediately saw what Naruto had done.

"Sensei," Shikamaru said as he raised his hand, "rather than hurt or kill Sakura like he could have, he marked every way he could have killed her and in what spots." This got a few gasps from the class who saw that Sakura was covered from head to toe in marks.

"Correct Shikamaru, now class, let this be a lesson. The ninja world is dangerous, and you can die at any moment. The only way to survive is to get lucky, saved, or to train. Naruto is obviously leaps and bounds ahead of all of you. Except Sasuke who is slightly below Naruto," Iruka said looking around, "Now let's go outside, I need to test your skill. It will be a tournament, but Naruto and Sasuke will not participate until the end. They will fight a special guest, Itachi Uchiha." As Iruka said this, Itachi appeared in a murder of crows. It surprised everyone except Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka for obvious reasons.

"Let's get this started," Itachi said as he walked out.

As soon as everyone was situated, Iruka called out the names for matches. It was uneventful, but Iruka did get a good read on all of his students. Now the part that everyone had been waiting for. It was almost impossible for two Academy students to fight an S-rank shinobi.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Are you ready?" Iruka asked. Suddenly the Hokage in battle gear appeared with a few Anbu.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I have a mission. Jiraiya has specially requested you two for the mission. Itachi, you too. This mission Rank will be S-rank," Hiruzen said. Iruka gasped and suddenly thought of something.

"Lord Hokage, is this mission going to be a fighting mission?" Iruka asked. The Hokage shook his head. "Well then Hokage-sama, I've been having to deal with some students who seem more interested in boy than ninja arts, some worse than others. If it is not too much trouble, can I take them to watch so that they might forget those ways?"

The Hokage looked on for a second, weighing the pros and cons, with there being many pros with few cons. He nodded.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Now class, you are not to cause any trouble what so ever. If you interfere with any of the work, you will be placed under arrest. Now, let's go!"

With that they departed and followed the Hokage to the area they needed to be. Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke were standing over a large hatch with another man they didn't know. He had long white hair and wore mainly red. The class over heard them talking.

"Naruto, you're our resident sealing master, what should we do?" the man asked.

"Well Jiraiya-sensei, I think we should take these barriers out, you know the ones that can kill you if you so much as touch them? Then we can go in. So, hold on and let me work!" Naruto yelled as he sat down and started to write on a seal tag. The others made idle conversation while Sakura muttered about bastard demons and how they all deserved to be killed and banished. She would talk to her mother about this. After a while, Naruto shot off the ground, slapped the seal on the hatch and there was a brief flash. Naruto and Jiraiya opened the hatch slipped in, with Itachi and Sasuke followed after a second. Iruka gestured for the class to follow him as he slipped down into the hatch.

Naruto and Jiraiya headed the front while Itachi and Sasuke were right behind them. The smell off blood and cadavers filled the air. Naruto was gagging, nearly throwing up at every turn because of his heighten senses from the fox.

"Naruto. You might want to look at this," Sasuke said. He picked up a few vials and showed them to Naruto. On the vials in small, neat handwriting was:

Senju Hashirama

Senju Tobirama

Uzumaki Kushina

Namikaze Minato

Uchiha Madara

Senju/Uzumaki Mito

Senju Nawiki

Kato Dan

Senju Tsunade

Uchiha Inzuna

Note: the Senju was a Branch of the Uzumaki Clan that split off to join Konoha. There was no ill intent between the two. Also, the Rinnegan is able to be achieved with a perfect blend of Senju/Uzumaki and Uchiha blood and energy.

"Well Sasuke, we have what do you know. We should show Jiji this otherwise it could be bad. And I speaking of which, my clones have searched the entire building. It's empty. Jiraiya-sensei, Itachi-sensei, let's go," Naruto said.

As they left, Naruto sealed everything away and gave it to the Hokage as they left. Everyone went on their way and got back to their own business. Itachi was called away on Anbu duty so Sasuke and Naruto would have to fight between themselves. They got back to the Academy and got in their positions. Both looked at Iruka who nodded. Both bowed to each other and dropped into a stance. Naruto dropped into his father's taijutsu style while Sasuke dropped into the Interceptor Fist of the Uchiha. Both waited for a second, staring at each other. Sasuke moved first, drawing his sword and charging forward. Naruto drew his own blade and the two began to trade blows. There were sparks coming from the two each time their blades met. The sound of metal hitting metal was loud in the air, the grinding of blades. At the moment, both were in a standstill, trying to overpower the other. Sasuke gave first and leapt back narrowly dodging the swipe form the blade. Naruto charged forward, blade once again drawn. Right before he reached Sasuke, he leapt off to the side crashing to the ground. Sasuke put his sword in its sheath before running towards Naruto who was still on the floor sitting there. Sasuke heard a light sizzling from Naruto's body accompanied by a dim glow. Sasuke immediately recognized it as a Bunshin Daibakuha. Sasuke slammed to a stop and spun around just in time to catch a punch from the real Naruto. They traded blows, and while Sasuke was faster, Naruto was stronger and more durable. Sasuke was starting to wear down. he knew he needed to end this quickly, and his reserves were still full. Sasuke started to hand signs and flipped backwards doing his hand signs as he went. As soon as he landed he put his fingers to his mouth and unleashed a giant fireball. Naruto saw the incoming fireball and countered with his own Fuuton: Daitopa no Jutsu. Naruto expelled a large gust of quick moving wind that countered Sasuke's own fireball. Since Naruto's gust of wind was faster, it turned the fireball around into a much larger, more slowly moving fireball. Sasuke knew he was going to have trouble dodging that so he did a quick Kawarimi with a log. Naruto was immediately on guard for Sasuke. He felt a slight movement behind him and on instinct brought up his sword to block the kunai sailing at him. Naruto whipped around and created five clones. Naruto ran forward at Sasuke ho traded blows with the clones. Each of the clones was attacking individually, until a hand burst from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg. Sasuke knew he had to do something, and decided the best plan of action was to use his newest jutsu. Sasuke expelled a powerful current of electricity out of his body which flowed into Naruto who was unprepared for the shock. This caused him to let go and poof away. Sasuke saw the rest of the clones pop out of existence. Naruto emerged from the ground and pulled out his sword. Sasuke did the same and they charged each other. Naruto and Sasuke didn't break pace. Naruto slipped a kunai with a tag into his hand and threw it at the ground in front of Sasuke. He saw it and though nothing of it. As they were about to clash, Sasuke suddenly felt as if hundreds of pounds were being laid on him. He looked down and saw the kunai had a tag on it. A gravity seal.

"Sasuke is unable to move so Naruto is the winner!" Iruka shouted. A few voices cheered while the majority of them booed Naruto, one pinkette even went as far as to say Naruto cheated. Iruka shut that down quickly saying there was nothing against sealing arts. Naruto removed the seal from Sasuke's feet and they both got up. They were both laughing and lightly at what had happened. Oh well, Sasuke couldn't win everyone. It was fine though.

"Well, now that we have that done, we are pretty much done. Anyway, it doesn't really matter. We kind of still have to stay here. So why don't you just sit and talk," Iruka said.

After that, there were no more hiccups from anyone else and Sakura didn't bother Naruto or Sasuke, too much. At the end of the day, they went home and slept. It would be a good few years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, what's up? Anyway, thankyou guys who followed and favorited this story, I honestly didn't expect it to do so well. Anyway, if you guys want to see anything, just tell me and I will try to incorporate it. Oh, another note, to the guests who left reviews, well, I have a question. Do you know what the point of fanfiction is? Obviously not, this is my fanfiction, and if you have a problem with it, kindly leave. If I want to there to be a civilian council, then there will be, but on the other hand, thanks for the laugh. It was hilarious. Should I kill off Orochimaru in the chunin exams?** **Anyway, on with the chapter, and also, do you want to me to skip the Academy stuff, other than a little bit of it? I don't really care.**

Naruto woke up, got ready, and made his normal instant ramen breakfast. He had to get to the Academy on time. Well, he really didn't, but he figured that it would be good for him to at least try. Naruto slipped into his cloak and walked out into the street from his apartment. Naruto saw the glares from the civilians, and ignored them. He didn't understand why it was so hard for them. If he, an eight-year-old was able to understand, why could adults understand? Naruto pushed the thoughts out of his head and kept walking to the Academy. Naruto met up with Sasuke along the way and they made idle talk. In a few minutes, they were at the Academy. Naruto and Sasuke walked into the Academy room and tried to sit down, key word tried. Naruto made it to his seat, but Sasuke was herded by fangirls as he walked in. Sasuke once again, struggled to get air. Sasuke poked his head out from the side, gasping for air. He didn't see Naruto anywhere and figured he abandoned him.

"Screw you Naruto," Sasuke said, before he felt the fangirls scrambling away. He wondered what it could be since they never left him alone. He figured it out when an ice-cold bucket of water hit his back. He looked over and saw Naruto with a bucket laughing. Naruto figured it was a good idea. He looked over to Sasuke who looked pissed, then frightened for some reason. This put Naruto on edge, which caused him to feel something wash over him. He turned around to be met with the horde of fangirls standing behind him with an icy look.

"Oh shi-" Naruto tried to say before he started to get pummeled by all of the girls. Naruto's screams could be heard from all over Konoha. Iruka walked in to see one of his best students on the floor in a poll of his own blood with bruises and cuts all over his body. He looked over to Sasuke and saw him huddled in a corner trying to hide from the fangirls. He had a horrified look on his face. Iruka turned back to Naruto and noticed something he hadn't before. The sickly-sweet look of satisfaction on all the girls, minus Hinata, faces. He figured it out.

"Kiba, take Naruto to the infirmary," Iruka said.

"Sensei, I'll be fine. My healing factor should kick in in about a minute," Naruto said getting up and walking over to his seat. He would have sat down, but Ino was in his seat, and Sakura was in Hinata's seat. He didn't care as he spotted Hinata in the back of the room with two seats open. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to make a break for it, and he walked to his seat by Hinata with Sasuke appearing seconds after on the other side of him.

"Now that everyone has settled, let's get on with class. Does everyone know Konoha's history?" Iruka asked getting a nod from everyone. Iruka figured that now would be as good a time as any to start the new lesson plan given to him by the Hokage. Iruka had been told by the hokage that they needed a new training and teaching method. The basic Academy teaching wasn't going to be enough. If Naruto had gone to the Academy without any teaching, he would have most likely been dead-last. The hokage decided that a few new implementations would be needed. He decided that a chakra level check would be rather important. Also, to find out what element or elements the student had would be beneficial. The hokage decided to use the last class as a testing class for these new implements.

"Alright class, since you know what I had planned for today, I will be starting a new program that Hokage-sama started. I will hand you all a sheet of paper and I will call you up to the front of the class. You will then channel chakra into your paper, and I will determine the affinity you have and how strong it is. I will demonstrate," Iruka said taking a sheet of paper and channeling chakra into it. It crumpled and then turned to dust.

"As you can see class, I channeled chakra into the paper, which showed me what affinities I have. I have lightning and a secondary of earth, now Kiba come up."

One by one, the class came up and tested their affinity. Kiba, Choji, and Shino, had earth. Ino and Sai had fire. Sakura and Hinata had water, and Naruto and Sasuke hadn't been tested in front of Iruka yet. He already knew what they were, but he wanted to see if it was true.

"Sasuke, come up and test your affinities," Iruka said.

"Sensei, why did you say affinities? Aren't we only supposed to have one?" Ino asked.

"Well Ino, the thing is, most Academy students only have one, and maybe not even that. But for higher level ninjas, it is normal to have more than one, going all the way up to five like Hokage-sama and Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke and Naruto have already have been tested, but I wanted to see it personally," Iruka explained.

Sasuke stepped up and channeled chakra into his paper, controlling the flow so it wouldn't rip the paper apart. The paper burst into flames and crumpled into a tight ball. After the flames burnt for a while, they went out and the paper was slightly wet.

"Amazing Sasuke, you have three affinities, two being extremely strong for fire and lightning and fire, and a much weaker water. Still very impressive, now Naruto, come up."

"Prepare to be amazed sensei," Naruto said as he began to channel chakra into the paper. Like the first time, the paper split into hundreds of pieces with about half of them curling into extremely tight balls and the rest bursting into flames of assorted color, but this time with more overpowering amount of white and a very noticeable black flame.

"Hokage-sama was right, your affinities are one of the most developed in the village, with all of your affinities either being the strongest, or in the case of your lightning, equal to the highest, which are Kakashi and Sasuke's. And uh, what's with the black fire?" Iruka asked slightly miffed.

"Well sensei, that would be because of my… tenant," Naruto said looking a little uncomfortable, "Anyway, what about our chakra pools?"

Iruka thought of the best way to do it, and decided that he would just measure the chakra pools. Like normal, most of the students had normal Academy level charka pools, with the exceptions being Hinata and surprisingly Choji and Shino. It was chalked up to their clan techniques.

"Again, like last time, Sasuke come over and let me measure your chakra pools," Iruka said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulders. Iruka closed his eyes and focused for a second, before his eyes cracked open.

"Well Sasuke, it would appear that you have high jonin level chakra pools. Naruto, come on up," Iruka said. He repeated the process with Naruto and nearly passed out from shock.

"N-Naruto, i-i-it would seem that you have nearly five times more chakra than the hokage. That shouldn't be possible for someone your age," Iruka said.

"Once again, Iruka-sensei, my tenant has something to do with that, coupled with my Uzumaki heritage, I have more than enough ways to be a chakra powerhouse," Naruto said.

"Anyway, Naruto and Sasuke, it was said by the hokage that you have to spend at least two days in the Academy a week. The rest of that you can use for anything like training and what not, so off you go," Iruka said.

"Hai Sensei," they said walking out of the class room.

Both of them walked to training ground seven where they both started to train. While Naruto could make thousands of shadow clones, Sasuke could only make around fifty. Even still, that was fifty times more experience than what he could normally get. Naruto and Sasuke were both practicing their elemental affinities, with Naruto trying to split a waterfall both horizontally and vertically at the same time. Naruto already knew the rasengan, so he decided it would be a good idea for him to make variations of it. The first thing he had done was make it both smaller and much denser, and larger with over four times the power. It was already an A-rank jutsu, and doing those two variations alone made it S-rank. Naruto and Sasuke were talking while their clones were doing the work, and it ended up on kekkei genkai. They had been talking about how Madara Uchiha had been able to utilize the Inferno release. This made Sasuke think of how. The Uchiha only had one kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. So how was Madara able to use it? Naruto was also thinking about it to.

 **"** **Stupid Kit, you do realize that a kekkei genkai can either be a combination of two elements, a doujutsu, or some other thing like the dead bone pulse. The use of a kekkei genkai can be learned, but only a person with it imbedded in their genes is able to do it without intense training. The only reasons this isn't wide spread knowledge, is because all records of it, aside from the knowledge of any being older than the first shinobi war, was destroyed by individual clans. That is why the clan war period of your history was so tragic, that and the loss of your pathetic human lives. Also, it's not a kekkei genkai, you literally just need to focus more, that's it,"** the kyuubi said **.** It wasn't the first time that the kyuubi had spoken to Naruto, given Naruto's daily attempts to befriend him. Naruto also knew that the kyuubi wasn't always like this, the only reason he was like this was because this was only his yang half which meant he would be a whole lot more cynical.

"Well thanks for that, and I know you have a name, so why don't you tell me. That way I won't have a reason to call kyuubi. What's your name? Oh, and I never was able to ask, is there a way for me to change the scenery? It's rather dull down here," Naruto asked looking around the sewer. It really was a dump.

 **"** **It's your mind, you have power over it. It's not my fault your brain is mush,"** the kyuubi said **.** Naruto focused for a second and created a picture in his mind. As soon as he was done, he let the image flow out of his mind. The picture, was a barn. A freaking barn.

 **"** **Come on Kit, this is the best you can do? I must have underestimated you,"** the kyuubi said **.** Naruto focused more and thought harder, (How is that possible?) and let a new image appear. This time, the scene was a whole lot better, but it was still pretty dark. Naruto had created a large area with several islands floating over an abyss. The island he stood on easily being the largest. The rest of the islands varied in size and had a certain degree of foliage on them. It could also be seen that there was a bridge over to the island that the kyuubi was stuck on. He was still trapped, but at least he could move around. The island was big enough for there to fit ten fully sized bijuus.

 **"** **Finally, Kit, now leave please, but I do have a little secret for you. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I have no power over it. You can already do a small degree of the inferno style, scorch, and blaze style, so yeah. You will have to combine wind and fire for blaze, and scorch you will need to once again focus. It is literally just morphing your inferno style into a shape like a sword or arrow. Now leave me to my nap,"** the kyuubi said sitting down on his island and sleeping.

Naruto left his mindscape and looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke had a look of understanding, after all it wasn't the first time that Naruto had conversed with his tenant. He seemed to zone out every time. Maybe it was just a Naruto thing.

"Hey Sasuke, great news. I figured out how Madara did his inferno style. Anyone can do it, and there is an off shoot of it, the blaze style. All you need to do for that is to focus the inferno style into a shape like a sword. Oh, and the kyuubi also told me that we can do kekkei genkai with training alone. He said that only people that have it imbedded in their genes are able to do it on instinct, but we can do it. So, say I combine my fire and wind perfectly, I could do blaze style," Naruto said excitedly.

"Huh, that makes me think. We both share lightning and fire affinities, right? Since doing jutsu is just doing hand signs, would we be able to do the same with more power if we did the hand signs together like with one hand each? I mean, we both know the **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Jutsu),** right. So, what would happen if we both did the hand signs together and pumped an equal amount of chakra into it? Or even if it was unbalanced amounts of chakra?" Sasuke asked theorizing.

"Well Sasuke, we can both do the **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Jutsu),** so why are we waiting? Let's do it!" Naruto said hopping up and down.

"Hell yeah, let's do it!" Sasuke said leaping up to Naruto's side, "3…2…1…Let's do it!"

On the word it, both of them slammed their right and left hands together respectively, weaving through the hand signs. While it wasn't as fast as normal, they could feel a significant difference. They both ended on the tiger seal and blew out a giant, white-hot fire ball. It was easily the size of the hokage tower. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, smirks appearing on their faces. They looked over at the training ground and saw the complete destruction caused by their combination jutsu. Despite the fact that they aimed the fireball at the sky, they could see the charred tops of trees and burning branches.

"Success!" they yelled in unison.

"No way in hell we are going to use that in normal battle. Only if we need a super trump card. Also, we should try it with our other jutsu like our **Raiton: Gian (False Darkness),** **Raiton: Jibashi (Electromagnetic Murder), Raiton: Kangekiha (Wave of Inspiration),** or our **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Jutsu), Katon: Hōenka (Flame Flower), Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Immortal Fire Jutsu), Katon: Endan (Flame Bullet), Katon: Katsuya Endan (Dragon Flame Bullet), or Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Dragon Flame Jutsu)**. We could do some serious damage, plus we can do the whole lightning dragon jutsu we've been focusing. You know, **Kirin**? If we were both to put our focused chakra into the ball used to create it from the natural lightning, we could have a much faster charge time. Granted, the cool down would be the same, unless we sped it up with Katon jutsu," Sasuke said.

"And to charge it, we could use our giant fire ball collaboration. Perfect! Now all we need to do is tell Itachi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. Maybe they could power it up even more if we had one of them add wind to it. It would be nigh unavoidable. Hell yeah!" Naruto finished.

They looked over and saw that the clones were still trying to master what they were working on. It was almost night though, so Naruto and Sasuke dispelled the clones and walked over to Ichiraku Ramen. Ever since Naruto had shown Sasuke the stand, he had taken to eating there at least four times a week. After all, it was way better than normal food. Teuchi truly made his ramen an art. You could see all the detail, the image that the ramen painted. Every bowl looked like a painting depicting something different, for Naruto, it was normally a fox, and Sasuke's was… well… it was a tomato. Sasuke loved his tomatoes. He would get them in every bowl. Teuchi would even go out of his way to add a few extra tomatoes into Sasuke's bowl, just like he would add Naruto to Naruto's bowl. (It is real, look it up) After Naruto and Sasuke went through a solid thirty bowls, they both went their separate ways and left for their separate homes. With these new techniques, they could add another level to all of their jutsu. Oh how Naruto couldn't wait to show Jiji and Kakashi. With a happy feeling, Naruto slipped into his apartment and watered his plants, then got into his sleep wear and fell onto the bed. He slept peacefully, not noticing the figure in his window, staring at him with one red eye. After a minute or two, the figure left, feeling confident in Naruto.

Kakashi had been watching Naruto when he and Sasuke were training. After all, he was tasked with watching them. He had followed both of them home, making sure everything was alright. They were both fine, and Kakashi could tell something about them had changed from all of those years ago. They were the best of friends back then, but now they were like brothers, inseparable. They were going to go places. Oh, they were definitely going to go places. If that last jutsu was anything to go by and the ranks of the missions they were going on, they could be the next generation of Sanin.

Kakashi reported to the Hokage and walked out, heading home on his own. The hokage didn't show it but was impressed. Very few could do collaborations like that and they mastered it their first time. The third hokage looked at his plan for them. When the time came, he would give them the title Sanin and send them on a three-year training trip. If they could beat a jonin together at the age of eight, then they could surely take down any obstacles that they would face after three years. Plus, they might be able to become Jiraiya's apprentices. That alone though would put a fairly large bounty on their heads. Not that they already didn't have a large bounty on their head. It was honestly a surprise that nobody had figured out Naruto's heritage. He and his father could be twins for crying out loud, so why was nobody able to figure it out? Oh well, at least Iwa hadn't figured it out yet, otherwise they would be in a world of trouble. The hokage thought about this and that, and went home after an hour or so. It was peaceful in Konoha, and it would remain that way for a time, but it would come to an end. Everyone knew it, with Jiraiya telling him about a new hidden village, things were certainly about to change.

Naruto woke up and did his normal routine. He walked out of his apartment and headed over to the Academy. He and Sasuke had decided to make it a point to at least attend the Academy for half the day every day except for the end of the week. It didn't take long for him to get there. This time though, he didn't see Sasuke which was a little odd. Then again, Naruto was half an hour early because he had nothing to do. Maybe he could set up one of his pranks for someone. Nah, he'd rather work on his fuinjutsu. He had already mastered it, a level ten of ten seal master. But the thing was, you could never stop improving it. He had already mastered the whole storage seal thing, and he had created an assortment of trap seals as well as new forms of explosive tags. There was the timed, proximity, set detonator, and the increase of power, or decrease of power just in case. The set detonator was the one he was most proud of though. Most exploding tags required it to hit something, but with this one he could detonate it at any time. He could do several things with this, like create a smoke screen or lay traps. It was quite useful. Naruto was working on a new seal, one to act as a sort of communication seal. You could use radio communicators, but they weren't cheap and they also wouldn't function so well at long distances or underwater. Speaking of underwater, he had created a few seals for breathing underwater, and also to move faster in certain environments like sand and snow.

Naruto entered the Academy and walked to Iruka's room. It turned out that Sasuke was already there. Sasuke was working on fuinjutsu too, but not anywhere near the level of Naruto. He could make storage seals and exploding tags, but that was pretty much it. But when he was first learning, he made a mistake in his exploding tag causing it to make it not only move faster, but also searing hot. Naruto improved both of those and made them legitimate tags to be used. If coupled with the gravity seals, it would not only make someone unable to move, but also hurting them at the same time.

"Hey Sasuke, how are those seals going?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty good, not near your level, but good enough. By the way, I had an idea earlier. Why don't we use chakra storing seals? That jutsu yesterday used up a fourth of my reserves."

"Oh, I was wondering when you would ask that, I've been working on them for a while. My clones finished them about a month ago and have been improving them. I have a set applied to my arms and chest that allow me to store almost ten times the amount of chakra I have. So yeah, give me a minute and I can apply the same seal to you, oh for your storage seal, I put it on an unassuming item like my gloves, and now I can sneak stuff in because nobody ever bothers with gloves," Naruto said as he applied the seal to Sasuke, "All done, now just use your seals and put it on something. You can probably use your gloves top. Oh, and Kyuubi aid that there was a way that we could replicate the dark release. There is a seal for it. I also have that applied to my gloves, but it can't be seen which gives us and edge of dark release which has the tell-tale diamonds on the palm."

"Well, let's do that later, unless," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I already can do it easily enough, give me your gloves and I'll have a clone do it. It takes a little bit," Naruto said.

A noise near the door made them turn their attention away from the seals. The door burst open revealing Sakura and Ino having race to the door. They started to bicker about who made it first and what not. Sasuke and Naruto sat there waiting for them to notice that they were in the room. It took a while, and Naruto and Sasuke started to get bored so Sasuke cleared his throat.

"If you're done, what are you doing here so early?" Sasuke asked.

"We were racing obviously. And please tell Ino-pig that I won Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked Sasuke who looked away.

"Actually Sakura, Ino-" Naruto stated to say.

"Haha I knew it! I beat you Forehead!" Ino taunted.

"Shut up Naruto, there is no way someone like you could tell, you're too stupid. Besides, why would we trust you," Sakura yelled.

"Shut up Sakura, that was plain rude. Besides you are just jealous I won!" Ino said happily. Ino and Sakura kept bickering.

"I wonder when they will realize they tied," Naruto said to Sasuke who nodded and laughed, "You should tell them. They won't listen to me."

"Fine," Sasuke said before speaking up, "Hey, you two. You tied, so stop your bickering. It bothers us."

"I never said it bothered me," Naruto said indignantly.

"Yeah but you were thinking it," Sasuke countered.

"You got me there Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Why should we care if it bothers Naruto, you're the one who matters Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"I care Sakura. Besides, just because your mothe-" Ino said before catching herself as Sakura shot her a murderous glare, "Never mind. Point is I care."

"Whatever Ino," Sakura said stalking off. Ino and Sakura walked over to their seats and talked about whatever it was that girls their age talked about.

"So, it is her parents, or one of them who made her think you're the Kyuubi. Huh, we should probably tell Jiji about this," Sasuke said.

"Yeah probably."

Naruto and Sasuke kept talking until class started, nothing really interesting happened. When it was lunch time, Naruto and Sasuke left to do their training. As they left, they saw an Anbu outside of the Academy.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, you have been summoned by the council. Please follow me," the Anbu said.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the room and saw the hokage and the council gathered around a long table. The ninja side of the council looked annoyed while the civilian side looked rather pleased.

"Now that everyone is here, ca you please tell us what the point of this meeting is?" the hokage asked.

It was Mebuki Haruno who spoke up, "We are here today to discuss a rather pressing matter, the fact that not only is Uzumaki Naruto attending the Academy, but also for him trying to hurt and possibly murder Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

"What! What the hell are you talking about. I've never tried to seriously hurt either of those people, and I have the right to go to the Academy," Naruto yelled.

"And for what reason is he not allowed to attend the Academy?" Shikaku asked.

"We cannot let him get strong, he is already a threat trying to murder Uchiha-sama and Haruno-san," a random civilian council member said.

"That is an invalid statement. Any child has the right to attend the Academy, regardless of heritage, title, or status," Hiruzen said, "and based on what evidence?"

"Not only do we have a witness, we have both of the victims too," Mebuki said, "Sakura, please come out."

Sakura came out of the corner of the room and looked around, her eyes landing on Naruto before giving a sneer then feigning fright of him, "It's true. On our first day of the Academy, I tried to sit down next to Sasuke and Naruto was already there with Hinata Hyuga on the other side of Sasuke. I asked him to move and he refused. Then he threatened me and when I tried to defend myself, he tried to hurt me and he was going to too. He marked my skin where he was going to kill me, but he was stopped by Sasuke. Then Iruka Umino used me as an example, not doing anything about Naruto and his attempts to hurt me. Then on top of that, when Iruka-sensei took us outside, he matched Naruto and Sasuke up. When it was their turn, Naruto tried to seriously hurt Sasuke with his katana and with his seals."

"See Hokage-sama, he needs to be banished or executed for what he did," some of the council members said trying to get him banished or killed publicly.

"Well yes, you have a compelling case, but there are several holes in it. First, Sasuke, did Naruto try to seriously hurt you or Sakura?" the hokage asked getting a shake of Sasuke's head, "And did Naruto do anything to provoke self-defense from Sakura?" Another no.

"And finally, the biggest hole in your story, I've already had a few accounts of this story. One from Iruka, the Anbu Inu who was tasked by myself to watch over both Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke, as well as a few other class mates that were slightly concerned. To put the finishing touch, all of the stories were the exact same."

"They are all lies Hokage-sama, Naruto must be tricking all of them somehow," Mebuki argued trying to incriminate Naruto. Naruto didn't know what it was that he had done to make her hate him so much, but he didn't care.

"Okay fine, a vote is called for. All in favor of Naruto being banished?" the hokage asked, most of the civilian sides hands went up, but none of the ninja side, "And all for him to stay with all potential charges dropped?" The rest of the hands went up, but unfortunately it was still uneven and the civilian side had more in favor of banishment.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, you are officially banished by the council," Mebuki Haruno said smugly.

"Actually, Council Member Haruno, he isn't. Konoha is a military dictatorship. And do you know what that means? It means I have absolute power. And I say he isn't banished and that he is, in fact innocent. And if you have a question to my authority, then oh well suck it up. As Hokage, I can exert absolute power over all members of this village. So please, try me," the hokage threatened.

Nobody tried to voice any complaints, and nobody did anything or said anything. Naruto was happy that nothing had happened, not that he really cared. He already knew that the hokage would stop it so there was no reason for him to worry. Now even if he was banished, not only would it severely weaken Konoha, it would cause an unbalance. It was already stated by several important people that if Naruto was ever banished or harmed, then they would up and leave. On that list was:

Hinata Hyuga

Hiashi Hyuga

Sasuke Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Jiraiya

Tsunade Senju

Shizune Kato

Kakashi Hatake

Iruka Umino

Asuma Sarutobi

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Anko Mitarashi

Shikaku Nara

Choza Akimichi

Inoichi Yamanaka

And Tsume Inuzuka

If all of these people left, then not only would Konoha be without several clans, but also severely weakened. Not only would they lose the Sanin, but also a god of shinobi and two of the most dangerous jonin on the continent, Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha. Not to mention all of the shinobi loyal to these people. So, it wasn't the best idea for them to try and do anything.

"Also, I might add that if I feel as if anyone has stepped out of line, I can destroy one of the leaf's most valued symbols. The ones on the flak jackets and forehead protectors. That spiral, was taken by the Senju to honor their Uzumaki heritage, which means that as the Uzumaki heir, which I inherited from my mother, I could take away the spiral used in every leaf forehead protector. So remember, I could make the leaf's most valued symbol into my own personal symbol," Naruto stated recalling something form the scrolls his parents left him. He wouldn't say anything about the Shinigami Mask left by his parents. Naruto and Jiraiya had already figured out which mask it was out of the twenty-six of them.

The meeting ended and everyone was left to their own devices. Naruto and Sasuke went to the Uchiha compound and did whatever, hanging out, training, and brainstorming. Ah other than the minor hiccup, all was good, for the time being. But Naruto and Sasuke could feel it, tension was growing between Naruto and Sakura's mother, but the question was, what had he done to them? When he broke Sakura of her hatred of him, he would ask her, but something told him it would be a long time before that happened. Oh well, best not to dwell on the past or future, live in the present, and that is what Sasuke and Naruto were going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back. Anyway, I swear that these guests have no idea what fanfiction is supposed to be about. So please, leave. I love constructive criticism, but come on. Whoever these guests are, they are freaking idiots. Fanfiction is supposed to be so that fans can change the story to how they want it to be, so if I'm "raping Kishi's story" then oh well. Deal with it or leave. I can do what I want with this story, given that I don't go past my limits in terms of the is site. Besides, if you think I give a crap, your wrong. The thing is though, you make it less fun for others who look for stories. So a story doesn't suit you, deal with it and find one that does. And besides, it seems like some of you are just making sure that you add in some comment at the end, not that I care. In fact, they make me laugh most of the time. But anyway, ranting aside. Is there anything you guys want to happen? I'm up to it. Now, I'm doing the time skip, with a brief recap since none of you really seemed to care. On with the chapter. Anyway, this chapter is going to be shorter.**

Finally, the day that everyone had been waiting for. Graduation was finally here. Naruto and Sasuke didn't have to do the test, but they did it for fun. They aced it. The day earlier, the hokage had told them that none of their past missions would be shown on their record, until they became chunin at least. It made sense, it would just mark a large target on their heads, so why bother? They were both fine with it and left.

Over the course of the four years, a few things had happened. First, Naruto and Sasuke made friends with most of the people in their class. Second, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata had stated to train together. Third, Naruto and Sasuke stated to train under Jiraiya and Hinata trained under Tsunade. They would do joint training sometimes though. Other than that, noting much had happened. Oh, and the Sai kid. He uh, well, he was antisocial and uncaring at best. He also made stupid comments and tried to be friends with people by using a book. All in all, he was not very liked. But he had passed too, and that meant that there was one more person than there should have been, or liked to have been. So, there would be a five-man cell somewhere.

"Alright class, as you know all of you in this room have graduated," Iruka paused, "I will read out the team names to you." Naruto and Sasuke toned it out until they heard the announcement.

"Alright, team seven is a bit special, so we have a bit of a situation, this team will have six people actually rather than four. They will be four genin, and two senseis. This team will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuga Hinata. Your senseis will be Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha."

"Alright. Great team, right?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Hinata. He got a nod from both of them. (The rest of the teams are going to be the same except for Sai, he is obviously swapped with Hinata, I was going to change up the teams, but I realized I dint have enough people to start a new thing of teams. Unless I wanted to destroy the Ino-Shika-Cho, which I didn't. Sorry)

All of the other teams left, and just as Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke expected, Kakashi was late, and by extension, Itachi was also late.

"Ugh, where are they? They should be here already!" Sakura complained. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and laughed a bit. After all it had only been about half an hour. They wouldn't be there for another two and a half hours. Kakashi was always late, and once again, by extension, Itachi would also be late.

"Kakashi-sensei is always three hours late, except on missions. But other than that, he is cool," Naruto said.

"And my brother will arrive at the same time in order to make it look like they operated together, and also because he is probably trying to avoid some people right now, given that it is his day off," Sasuke finished. Sakura just sighed and put her head down. A second later, a steaming bowl of ramen was put in front of her.

"We are going to be here for a while, so eat up," Hinata said.

Sakura looked over and saw that Naruto and Sasuke were gorging themselves on ramen. They had already gone through five bowls each.

"Where did this come from?" Sakura asked, over the years, she had become quite tolerant of Naruto, and it was definitely an improvement.

"Oh I have it sealed away in a scroll, I have hundreds of bowls there. I just have Teuchi-jiji put it out and I send a clone there to pick it up," Naruto said happily, "After all, it is Sasuke and my favorite place to eat."

Sakura nodded her head and ate her ramen. She had to admit, it was one of the best things she had ever eaten. They made conversation and waited. At some point Naruto and Sasuke got bored and set up a small prank. They put a chalk eraser in between the door and its frame. Sakura questioned if it would work, but they weren't done yet. After setting the door up with the chalk eraser, they attached a small ninja wire to a hidden bucket of rainbow colored paint, which would disappear in five minutes, then, in that paint, there was a Naruto and Sasuke clone hidden, henged into some of the paint. They had ended up learning to do real transformation after Naruto messed something up. It didn't mean that it was perfect though. They couldn't turn into animals because they needed to study a bit of biology for that. But they could do inanimate objects though, so it was all good. Both of the clones had two seal tags, a gravity seal tag, and one that would disappear after a few seconds, it would shift their vision a few degrees, not enough for them to notice, but enough to throw them off their game. It would also mean that they couldn't throw straight, and that would be helpful for the next day. Knowing Kakashi and Itachi, they would be doing the bell test, so it was about teamwork, but still. It would help a lot more. Naruto and Sasuke were strong enough to take down a jonin together, but they didn't like their chances of beating both of them. Both of them were natural born geniuses, and Naruto and Sasuke were twelve. Not the most even of fights.

Naruto and Sasuke did a little more to their trap, adding a large message that would appear, a small tracking seal, among a few other things to help them. They waited, and waited, and waited. Then they waited a little bit more. After three hours, Kakashi and Itachi finally showed up. Naruto and Sasuke shot each other roguish smirks upon hearing the door open. They looked over and saw their plan come to fruition, for the most part anyway. Kakashi got hit with the chalk eraser which made a small could of chalk which hit Itachi making him look like he was covered in flour, then Naruto and Sasuke dropped the paint bucket with clones inside. That went well enough, getting both of them covered in rainbow paint. Then the fun part came, Naruto and Sasuke had managed to convince Sakura and Hinata to stand on the sides and throw two shuriken with ninja wire to tie them up. It worked, minus the part where the shuriken almost hit Sakura and Hinata respectively. Then Naruto and Sasuke felt the clones dispel and got the memories. It worked, and finally the sign. It unfurled in front of both of the paint splattered senseis blocking their view of the genin-hopefuls.

"Well crap…" Kakashi said.

"Agreed, now can you please let us go?" Itachi asked in a monotone voice.

Naruto and Sasuke untied them and let them get up. After a minute, the paint disappeared too. They all went up to the roof and shared their likes and dislikes as well as dreams.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things, I also dislike a lot of things. As for my dreams and hopes, I don't feel like telling you that, Itachi, you're up," Kakashi said.

"He only gave us his name," Sakura said.

"I did? Funny. I normally don't give out that much information."

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I am bored… So, Pinky, you're up," Itachi said looking away.

Sakura scowled at her new name before she responded, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading, my friends, flowers, and not dieting, oh and Sasuke too. I dislike my diet, traitors, people who hurt my friends, Naruto sometimes, and monsters that have no reason for doing what they do or even existing. My dream is to become a great kunoichi." Itachi gestured to Hinata.

"My likes are cinnamon buns, sweets in general, my friends, and flowers. I dislike the Caged bird seal, traitors, people who hurt my friends, and bullies. My dream is to abolish the Caged bird seal and unite my clan, then leave it so that my cousin will become clan head."

"Naruto and Sasuke, your both up, since both of yours are the same with the exception of gardening, tomatoes, and your dreams.

"Our likes are ramen, training, friends, pranking, ramen, sparring, messing around, having fun, ramen, and more pranking. Our dislikes are traitors, ignorant people, idiots who don't let us prank others, people who dis ramen, and not being able to help others," they both said.

Sasuke spoke up first, "My dream, is to settle down, help Naruto with his Hokage dream, unite the clans again, and also to find out the history of my clan's defection and disappearance."

"My dream is to be able to eat ramen every day, become Hokage, and help Sasuke with his clan," Naruto said, "Oh and to unite all of the bijuu again."

"Okay great, Naruto everyone here knows of your secret?" Kakashi asked, getting a nod from Naruto, "Great. Be at training ground seven tomorrow at seven in the morning. Also, don't eat, you'll throw up. See ya," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Everyone left going their separate ways except for Naruto and Sasuke. They had made plans to go to Naruto's house for the night to make sure everything was in order with their gear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, everyone, minus the senseis, had arrived at nine thirty. Since Kakashi was always late, they didn't bother showing up early. They had all eaten courtesy of Naruto who had made some meat buns. They were pretty good actually. Not ramen good, but good. After waiting for the next half an hour and warming up, the senseis finally arrived.

"Ahh, good. You're all here. I figured that you would be though," Itachi said as he and Kakashi hit the ground. Anyway, todays task is simple, get the bells from either me or Kakashi, simple. And as you probably notice, there are only three bells. The person who doesn't get a bell goes back to the Academy. Simple. You have until noon to get a bell. If you don't get a bell by noon, then you are getting sent back to the Academy."

Both of the senseis looked around for a second, placing down a clock. Itachi and Kakashi ran off as soon as they set the clock down. it said that it was currently around 9 o'clock. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before nodding. They told the others what the test was about. Teamwork, a large part of missions and battles. They formulated a plan and rushed off to find their senseis. They still had about two and a half hours. With the help of Hinata and her byakugan, they easily located the first target, Kakashi. Naruto sprinted towards Kakashi engaging in a taijutsu battle with him. Naruto threw a punch at Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed the fist and pulled Naruto towards him by the arm, cocking back his other fist to punch him. A second Naruto appeared under the first and dashed, grabbing for the bells. He got his finger on both of them before Kakashi substituted with a log, leaving two annoyed Narutos. Naruto dashed forward to meet Kakashi in battle again, this time pulling out a kunai and hurling it at him. The kunai had a small seal on the handle. Kakashi caught the blade by the handle when he heard a light hum. He looked at the kunai and saw the seal on it. He threw it away from him as fast as possible, but it was just a decoy and because of that he didn't see the two Narutos running at him. The first Naruto grabbed Kakashi's torso and tried to restrain him while the second ran at the bells again. Kakashi substituted again but saw a rain of shuriken headed at him. He pulled out a kunai and blocked all of the ones that were near him. He turned around to see Sakura smirking. She engaged in taijutsu briefly but jumped away quickly after a second or two. Kakashi heard a slight grinding sound and saw that some of the unblocked shuriken had ninja wire on them. They wrapped around him and he saw Sasuke prepare to fire an attack at him. Again, he substituted, but as soon as he did, he was met with Naruto and Hinata who both battled him. It wasn't looking so good for Kakashi since Sasuke had shown up and started to battle him too with Sakura throwing kunai and shuriken whenever he was open. Sasuke pulled out a fuma shuriken and hurled it at Kakashi who dodged it, but didn't see the second one that was hiding in the first one's shadow. Kakashi flipped over it in time to see that Hinata was preparing to do some jyuken strikes, and moved accordingly, but Naruto came down and intercepted him in midair. Naruto kicked him to the ground and suddenly a pair of hands erupted from the ground. Sakura grabbed Kakashi and pulled him underground until his head was showing. Then there was a brief poof and Kakashi was gone. Sasuke felt him behind him, so he whirled around and fired of a fireball. Naruto rushed up and blew a gust of wind at the fire ball making it move faster and making it more powerful. Kakashi did a quick water style justu and countered it.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, have you finished your book? the one you got from Jiriaya?" Naruto yelled, "I read it already, it was kind of boing at the end when-"

Kakashi jammed his eyes shut and covered his ears to avoid Naruto's spoilers, but his keen sense of smell told him that someone was approaching, but it was too late. Kakashi felt himself get punched in the face. Kakashi eyes shot open when also felt the bells get ripped form his body. He saw that the students were all running away at top speed while Sasuke handed Naruto the bells.

As soon as they got away, Naruto sealed the bells away in a small unassuming item. As long as it had a seal on it, it could be applied to anything. Scrolls were just the easiest. Naruto sealed the two bells on the back of the clock and quickly made it disappear. They headed for Itachi and they found him after a few minutes. The same first part of the process repeated with Naruto charging in head first. After Itachi ended up substituting away, he saw a bell just lying there on the ground under a tree. He ran up to it, did an aerial, (Cartwheel with no hands) and snatched the bell up. Naruto had seen that there was a small trap using hidden ninja wire so he gracefully avoided it. He sent a clone back and it sealed it back into the clock again. Now for the last bell. He rushed to where Itachi was and saw that everyone was already engaged in combat. Sasuke performed a fireball jutsu and Itachi was hard pressed to avoid it. he leapt up and suddenly he saw Kunai coming at him from all directions. He gracefully maneuvered and dodged or blocked all of them. Then when he was at the peak of his jump, he saw another fireball coming at him. He had no way to dodge it, so he countered it with his own fireball. A second fireball appeared behind the first and Itachi tried to block it, but the need for air was too great. He took a quick breath, but the fireball was already heading towards him too quickly. Suddenly, there was a flash of smoke and the fireball turned into Naruto. Itachi was baffled and took a direct punch from Naruto which sent him flying to the ground. It occurred to Naruto somewhere from when he was landing to the time that he made it that the other bell he had gotten might be fake, or the one Itachi had might be fake. They already had three bells. Better safe than sorry though. A bell had detached itself from Itachi when Naruto sent him flying so Naruto grabbed it and everyone ran back to the clock and got a bell. Naruto threw all of the bells down and smashed them against a rock to make sure they weren't fake. As it turns out, the one that Naruto had was fake. He handed everyone else their bells and he sat down waiting for the clock to strike noon. They only barely got done with less than five minutes to spare. They had it by the skin of the teeth.

A sudden ringing noise filled the air and both of the senseis appeared. Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other and nodded.

"As of today, you are all genin of the hidden leaf."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, what's up. I'm back, and so sorry about updating, I have been really busy. Anyway, I think I need to say thank you to Novrier for giving me some tips and stuff. huge thanks since he is actually telling me things that I should improve upon. So yeah. Huge thanks, and I will get this chapter going right... now.**

A month had passed since Team 7 had passed their true test. They had been a true team for over a month, and all was going well. They had done quite a bit of work on somethings, mostly teamwork and strategies, but there was also a lot of taijutsu training, and a week dedicated to ninjutsu. The team had progressed by leaps and bounds, and not just the genin. Kakashi and Itachi had to constantly stay on their toes and train when they had the chance to ensure that the team could progress rather than be hindered by incompetent teachers.

The training regimen for the team was hard, and everyone participated, including the senseis. The start was some simple stretches and running, then they ran fifteen miles at top speed for cardio. After that it was water and snack, then it was agility training, which consisted of clones throwing kunai, shuriken, and a few fuma shuriken at all participants. Occasionally Tsunade would help out. She would use her super strength and throw little medicine balls at them as hard as she could. it also helped with pain tolerance. The Sanin helped out with every team a little bit once a week unless duty called, or it was requested for extra training.

After the agility, it was endurance and speed. They would have to use all of their jutsu consecutively and move constantly at the same time until they dropped. After that it was a break. Since everyone would have used all their chakra, it was purely taijutsu training next. After that, it was a quick rest and then the stealth and tactics portion. They played a multitude of games around all of Konoha. Hide and Seek was a constant. It had to combine both stealth and tactics as well as speed and endurance in some cases. Another thing was for them to sneak into a building filled with traps set up by one of the Sanin or another sensei. Sometimes it was the hokage even. And finally, the last part of that was chakra control since they would have been gaining chakra as they continued. With a smaller amount of chakra, it was easier to master the techniques. After that, they had lunch. Did I mention that it started at five a.m. and ended near two p.m.?

The rest of the day was missions or training if there were no missions. Currently, team seven was in the Hokage's office to get a mission.

"Alright let's see. Hmm. Team 7. Kakashi, Itachi, ae they ready for a C-rank mission?" the Hokage asked.

"We believe so Hokage-sama. They have shown extreme proficiency in every subject," was the response from both jonin.

"Alright then. Tazuna, you may come in. I have your new escorts," the hokage said, "They will be taking you to Wave country. They will continue to protect you until your bridge is built."

A man stepped in with a red tint to his cheeks. He reeked of alcohol and wore a disapproving look.

"No offense Hokage-sama, but these are kids! How are they supposed to protect me? the blond one looks pretty stupid to me," Tazuna complained.

"Tazuna, they are not just kids, I have also assigned both Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi to protect you. they are both S-rank ninjas, so they will be more than enough to handle threats. It would take a kage-level ninja or several S-rank Ninjas to take these two," Hiruzen countered, "Now be at the gates in two hours, go pack."

Two hours later, Team 7, and Tazuna were at the front gates. They walked out of the gates and set off on their journey. It took a few hours for Tazuna to talk to anyone.

"Hey you, blond brat," Tazuna said pointing to Naruto, "Why are you on this team? You don't seem that strong, and everyone else here has either a council member for family or belongs to an esteemed clan. What about you?"

"First of all, my name is Naruto. And two, do you even know my last name?" Naruto aske irately.

"No, but why does it matter, you aren't from any clan in Konoha. So, who are you?" Tazuna asked. (Guys I know Tazuna didn't treat Naruto exactly like this, but I'm making him seem like his actually drunk. Given how much he drinks, it shouldn't be too much of a stretch.)

"Well first of all, how about I tell you my mother's name, Uzumaki Kushina ring a bell to you?"

"W-wait, she I-is y-your mother?"

"Hell yeah she is, and you know what that means?" Naruto smirked.

"She was t-the l-last descendent of the r-royal family. Which w-would make y-you the heir to Uzushiogakure. And since you are the last d-descendent, you would be t-the Uzukage, w-wouldn't you?" Tazuna asked fearfully.

"Damn right it would, but you know I don't really care. Anyway, I'm not some clan-less loser like most would think. And guess what else that means, I inherited every single scroll and technique owned or created by Uzu. And we know how powerful they are, especially in terms of sealing. So, I'm most certainly not the weakest."

"In fact, I might add that he is the strongest of all of us here," Kakashi said.

Tazuna nearly fainted on the spot and quickly apologized to everyone and they went one their way. About another hour in, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi saw a puddle. They didn't say anything but it hadn't rained in weeks, and it was extremely dry. Which would mean it was a ninja or several ninjas. As the group walked by, two figures sprang from the puddle silently. Kakashi turned around and immediately threw a kunai, nailing the chain they had into a tree. They tried to pull it out, but to no avail. Around twenty more ninja sprang from the trees and attacked to cover the demon brothers of the mist. Sasuke dealt with half of them with a well-placed fireball. Hinata and Naruto mopped up the rest while Itachi and Sakura dealt with the ones that tried to deal with Tazuna.

Naruto joined Kakashi in beating the Demon brothers. As they were nailed to a tree, they had no choice but to take off their gauntlets or they risked their heads being cut off by two well timed blades. Itachi and Sasuke appeared right behind them and slammed their elbows into the bases of their necks. They were knocked unconscious and Kakashi and Itachi took both of them into the forest. After a minute, screams permeated though the air. Fifteen minutes later, they both came back and talked to Tazuna.

"Alright Team 7, this mission has been bumped up to an A-rank mission. That means that it will be a lot more dangerous. Doesn't matter though, we will continue this mission. Doesn't really matter to any of us. But be warned, this will be difficult for you. We will be running into at least one A-rank missing-nin."

With that they continued on and kept a keen eye for anything out of the ordinary. They were almost at wave when Naruto heard a whiling noise. He looked up and saw a giant sword flying strait at Tazuna. Naruto sprinted forward and pushed Tazuna out of the way. Sasuke was suddenly next to him grabbing the handle of the blade and looking at Naruto. Naruto immediately understood and ducked as fast as possible. Sasuke swung the giant blade over Naruto's head sending it right back to where it came from. It easily sliced through branches and tree trunks. A minute or two later, a dense fog rolled in slowly. It was too thick to see through, they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces. Naruto felt a swish next to him and saw a brief glint of a sword. A clone popped out of nowhere and pulled Naruto out of the way. The was a slight grunt and suddenly it was gone. Naruto expelled a large gust of wind and dispelled the fog, showing the missing ninja headed right to Tazuna. Before anyone could react, Tazuna was sliced in half. As soon as the halves hit the ground, they poofed into smoke. Next to Naruto was Tazuna, who looked at where the clone had been sliced in half. Gone was the clone of Naruto that pulled him out of the way.

"Zabuza Momochi, wielder of the legendary Kubikiribocho. A-rank Nukenin of Kirigakure. Master of the silent kill. Well, I'll offer you a deal. I heard that Gato plans on betraying you after you kill Tazuna. We'll let you go, but only if you don't kill Tazuna. We can wait until Gato tells you to kill Tazuna. For now though, pretend you got stuck by that Hunter nin up in the tree. He is with you right?" Kakashi offered.

"Fine, but if he doesn't, we will still fight, correct?"" Zabuza asked.

"Yes. And for right now, just say you lost. If we are wrong, you will be able to keep you reputation and not have to worry about us," Itachi said.

"Deal. Well, um… See ya later I guess," Zabuza said as he walked away.

"Now that this is done, Tazuna, where will everyone stay?" Kakashi asked.

"You can stay at my house."

"Well then, let's go!" Naruto shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, just a quick-fire chapter. Sorry. Also, I needed to do a little more planning for the next few chapters. I had a person ask me when the next chapter was, so I decided to start the day I posted the last chapter. But hold on, can we talk for a second. What is wrong with these guests who are reviewing? I don't really care, but if they don't like a story, they don't really have complain about it. Anyway, thanks for the laughs to those guests who reviewed, that is pretty much all your good for. I kinda feel like the guest reviews are all the same person. Hey Mr., Mrs., Miss., or other who leaves the reviews, can you confirm this? I'm really curious about it. Criticize my IQ all you want, I don't care, I know I'm stupid.** **So yeah, on with the chapter!**

Team 7 and Tazuna all arrived at Tazuna's house. They entered quietly as if not to disturb anything. Of course, someone heard them seeing as Tazuna was bumbling around because he was still drunk.

"Father is that you?" a woman asked as she stepped out a nearby room.

"Yes Tsunami, I'm here."

The woman, now named Tsunami, rushed out from wherever she was. She wrapped Tazuna in a hug and stayed there for a minute or two. After that time, she let go and looked at the people behind her father.

"Uh Father-" Tsunami began to ask.

"I know Tsunami, they are the shinobi who escorted me here safely. They need a place to stay, and this is the least we can do. Where is Inari?" Tazuna asked.

A mop of black hair followed by a face appeared near the room Tsunami came out of. Team 7 could tell that it was most likely Inari. That would also mean that Tsunami was Inari's mother. And if so, where was his father? As quickly as the boy came, he was gone.

"So not to be rude Miss, but how many people live in this house?" Kakashi asked.

"It's fine, and just call me Tsunami, but the three of us are the only ones who live here. May I inquire as to why you are asking?" Tsunami asked.

"Well, since we are the shinobi here to protect Tazuna, we are also effectively defending you as well. If Gato was planning on killing Tazuna, an easy way to do so would be to use the two of you as bait to lure him out," Itachi said.

 ** _Somewhere else in a large business building_**

"Hey you! Get in here. I have an idea. Send a few of our lackeys to kill the bridge builder's family. That will prove that we are not weak," a short somewhat pudgy man said.

 ** _Back in wave_**

"Naruto and Hinata, you will accompany Itachi when he goes to guard Tazuna on the bridge. Sasuke and Sakura will stay with me to either train or defend Inari and Tsunami. There will be one jonin or two other genin with you at all times. These teams have one tracker, Hinata and I, one jonin, Itachi and I, one person to guard Tazuna and the others, and one person to assist the jonin," Kakashi said.

"Alright, Naruto it was just brought to my attention that you have a barrier that you can erect around the house and general bridge area. I want you to do this and if you can key it to something that will only allow us in," Itachi said.

"Sure, but how far?" Naruto asked as he summoned some clones. They immediately wrote tags. Eight each. Then they each ran off, getting ready.

"Never mind, the clones got it, and I will key it to a seal I will place on your body."

"Okay, where?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm, your hands should work," Naruto said. Again more clones popped out and applied some ink to everyone's hands.

"Good, now that we have that settled, I think we should use any time we have to train, so let's go, I will stay with Tazuna right now, so go with Kakashi," Itachi said, "And remember that you must always be with another person, or two."

"Hai sensei," the genin said.

When the rest of Team 7 finally came back, it was time for dinner. They were talking idly speaking of their training and whatnot. It had been pretty normal, but they knew they were getting better every day. Well not every day, but they liked to think so. Naruto and Sasuke stepped inside and took note of what they saw. It seemed odd that the food looked so, full. Was that the right word? They had seen the rest of Wave, quite poor and run down, so why was this food any different? Oh well, it didn't really matter at the moment. One of things that they both noticed was that Inari never seemed to hang around much and had a constant brooding mood and a feeling of constant anger and hatred.

Across multiple dimensions, Sasukes everywhere sneezed simultaneously.

"Inari," Tsunami called, "Come down for dinner, we need for you to come so everyone can eat."

After a minute, a few dull thuds were heard from the hall and Inari stepped outside. Again, he had a brooding air to him. After everyone sat down, they started to eat and once again talk about this and that. It eventually got onto the topic about the plan for the bridge and Zabuza.

"What's the point. You Ninja train your entire life to kill, and no matter what you do, you always die. No matter how much you train, how much you want to be greater, you only die senselessly. Besides, all of you are from some large village, the Hidden Leaf, the most powerful and the most financially fit and stable. You have no idea what it is like for us who live in places without the protection and security. Especially now that Gato is here. You are all just dead people walking, like every other shinobi. No matter what you do, you can't stop to so why bother trying? Not that any of you fools would understand it. All of the large villages oblivious to what happens to the small villages and towns. And one day, you'll crumble and end up just like us," Inari said.

Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke started to laugh as soon as Inari finished.

Naruto spoke in-between laughs, "Bullshit… You have no idea what we have been through. You wouldn't know it though. And listen here, what gives you the right to judge us when you are too weak and cowardly to do anything about it. And none of that shit that it is not your fault. You have the chance. I did it, Itachi did it, Kakashi did it, Hinata did it, Sakura did it, Sasuke did it, hell your grandfather did it. And look at it like this, I know your father is dead, I can see it in your eyes.

You think that makes you special, he was the savior of wave, or he would be, if you had the courage to actually stand up to Gato. So you've lost your father, oh well, suck it up and become what obviously strived to be and was. He was the savior of the beaten and damned. You know, he would have made you into a person like him, to lead you to carry on and defeat the nonbelievers. Don't even try to speak of your inner demons, you have no sense of the word until you actually have a fucking demon imprisoned in your body by your father who you never knew. And your father as the leader of Wave, it was his job to protect it, and he tried, until he died apparently. And you know, that makes you the heir to all of that, but it all fell. I know what that is like too.

My last name is Uzumaki, and guess what that means?" Naruto ranted, Inari had visibly paled during his rant and look frightened almost, "I am from Uzushiogakure, and my mother was one of the only people who made it out alive. And she was the only royal member to make it out alive, and that makes me, or would make me the Uzukage. But I don't give a shit about it. In the Leaf, if people actually knew, that would make me the equivalent of royalty, since not only the Uzukage, but the Uzumaki are the original clan, with the Senju wishing to split off to the mainland. There was no ill will, and that means that I am also related to Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. And even more so since Tsunade was technically my mother's aunt."

Naruto let it sink in to Inari.

"Forgive me for asking Naruto, but may I ask what demon you imprison?" Tazuna asked.

"If you don't tell anyone at all, it is the Kyuubi no Yoko," Naruto said. (By the way, why do people gender swap Kurama? It confuses me. a lot. Is it just that they have weird tastes, I've seen fics where he is gender swapped, and Kurama becomes Naruto's mother, sister, girlfriend, slave, you name it. Weird stuff. I guess it depends on the authors level of creepiness? I don't know.)

It wasn't every day that you meet the kid holding the strongest of the bijuu. Inari gained some of the color back in his face, but stayed silent the rest of dinner. To be expected, he was only a little kid. It didn't really matter though.

The rest of the night went on without anymore speedbumps. After a while, everyone retired to their rooms and fell asleep, silently preparing for a battle in the near future.

 **Hey guys, once again, sorry for the short chapter, but I need to plan a bit more. Also, in Naruto's rant moment, I got a little inspiration from a song. Can you guys tell me what it is? Anyway, what kind of music do you listen to? I'm curious, any bands in particular? See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. What's up? Anyway, I'm back. Sorry I've been rather busy. Also, I've been having to do a bunch of research for some stuff. I may know the basics of astrophysics and quantum physics, but now where near a college level. That means that for my new fic, I'm going to have to research the hell out some shit. Either way, I'm back. ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

"Naruto, it's been around a week, I think that it is going to be around the time that Zabuza is going to come back. I think it would be good for us to stop training and start spending our time defending Tazuna. That way, we can be prepared in case Gato doesn't plan to betray Zabuza. Then we will have a problem because Pakun said he saw a few jonin level missing nin hanging around Gato and his business or whatever," Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked back, "I'm going to talk to sensei and see what he thinks. I've already talked to Itachi."

"Sure, but I think that I agree with that. But, what happens if Zabuza does get betrayed? Do we just do our separate ways, will he join the leaf?" Naruto wondered as he listed off outcomes.

"I don't, know Naruto, I just don't know," Sasuke said.

A few hours later, everyone minus Naruto and Kakashi were at the bridge waiting for something to happen. Back with Naruto and Kakashi, though, they had some trouble. Just a few ordinary bandits trying to ambush Tsunami as she left for town to get some food or something. They were easily dispatched, but it slightly worried Kakashi so he told Naruto to go check on Inari and take Tsunami back while he went to tell the others. He trusted Naruto enough to be able to handle it.

Naruto took Tsunami and was able to confirm that someone was at the house. A few someones actually by the look of the place. Windows were smashed, a wall was gone, a few doors were kicked down, and Inari was nowhere to be found. Naruto and Tsunami ran back to the bridge to find that the others were already locked in combat with several adversaries. Sasuke and Hinata were fighting in what appeared to be a giant ice dome, Itachi and Kakashi were fighting Zabuza and some other ninja with a sword. Sakura was standing in front of Tazuna and Inari with Kunai littered around her and a few scratches here and there. Naruto quickly ran over to Sakura and put up a barrier around his charge and team mate. Naruto then sprinted towards the dome of ice. He smashed through one of the mirrors and landed on the inside to see Sasuke and Hinata with several senbon protruding from their bodies.

"Sasuke Hinata, what exactly happened to you guys?" Naruto asked before leaping out of the way as a few senbon struck the ground where he had stood mere seconds ago, "Never mind, I see. It's that hunter nin that was hanging around with Zabuza, but who is that other guy with the sword?"

"Yeah apparently this guy's name is Haku and the other's name is Raiga Kurosuki. He was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist or whatever their name was," Sasuke said, "and watch out for Haku, he's fast. Too fast."

"Got it," Naruto said before dropping into a stance.

Haku threw more senbon, this time nailing Naruto with one in the shoulder. The next he dodged, but Sasuke and Hinata got hit. Every time, someone was always hit. The pattern of someone getting hit repeated several more times before Naruto did a few hand signs and a giant fireball flew from his mouth. The mirrors melted and he threw Sasuke towards it but it reformed before he could get out. Luckily it went according to plan, and Sasuke did a quick flip and planted his feet on the ice, pushing himself off right before an arm reached out to grab him. Hinata timed the mirror and how fast it reformed. A second to work with on others, but if one was focused on, it reformed in half the time. That wasn't a whole lot of time. At this point, mist had started to permeate through the air and get into the ice dome. There wasn't a lot, but enough. Naruto looked and saw Haku in every mirror, but also saw slight movements in the mist. It was barely noticeable but noticeable none the less. So Haku was moving rather than creating clones, that meant that they just needed to hit the right one.

"Sasuke, launch me!" Naruto yelled as he ran to Sasuke who cupped his hand. Naruto planted his foot firmly into the palms and pushed off getting an extra boost. He flew towards the top of the dome and looked down. Haku disappeared and reappeared behind him where he wasn't looking. Naruto got hit by more senbon. Naruto and Sasuke repeated the process while Hinata analyzed what was happening.

"Guys," Hinata shouted gaining their attention, "Haku will always appear behind you or to the side, depending on where you are going. Adjust from-"

Hinata crumpled down into a heap of clothes and limbs. Sasuke ran over to her and saw senbon sticking out of her making her look like a porcupine. Sasuke started to pull them out, and felt for a pulse. There was none.

"Damnit she's gone. And it's this bastards fault!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked over mid jump in horror. He momentarily froze which left Haku and opening. Senbon flew threw the air straight and true, hitting their target, scoring marks on the flesh or embedding themselves deeply. Another wave fell upon them, aimed at Sasuke this time. In a flash of red, Naruto was standing there with glowing red eyes and a kunai in his hand. Naruto looked at Haku in hate, who had temporarily stopped out of fear.

"That can't be. The Nine tails chakra," Kakashi muttered, "Itachi, we are going to have to deal with this quickly."

"Agreed."

"Naruto calm down! You need to stop!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto turned to him and his eyes bore into Sasuke's own. In a flash Naruto was gone, and a second later all of the mirrors were shattered. Haku went flying through the air, fragments of air flying through the air behind him. Naruto appeared before him, bringing his arm down in a flash, slamming it into Haku's gut. Haku coughed out blood and tried to block the next strike, but was too weak to move enough. Another devastating blow rocked his body and nearly knocked him out.

Sasuke rushed over and saw he wasn't going to be able to stop the next strike. It wasn't that he wasn't in range, it was that he couldn't see the strikes. In a flash of clarity, his vision became clearer, with Naruto engulfed in red, Haku being a weak blue, and the rest of the world white and black with a few hints of grey. He saw the strikes this time and reached out to stop it. He successfully, and luckily, or unluckily depending on how you see it, blocked the blow. Unfortunately, it fractured the bone in his arms. How was Haku able to take multiple of these?

"Sensei! We need to stop this!" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who slowly formed a cloak of red chakra that enveloped him. It slowly formed two tails of the same glowing red charka. There was a momentary lapse in combat as all combatants looked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Zabuza, we need to stop this before it gets out of hand. He is already out my hands and if he keeps going, he could kill us all," Kakashi said worriedly.

"Got it, but what do we do?" Zabuza said standing up and looking at Naruto while his partner did the same.

"I'm afraid the only thing we can do is beat it out of him, but that is the issue, he is beyond all of us right now," Itachi said as a third and fourth tail formed behind Naruto's glowing body. Naruto looked at the ant who stopped him from killing his prey and batted him across the bridge into the water. Itachi ran after him and grabbed Sasuke out of the water and set him down on the dock.

A voice came from behind all of them, "Well well Zabuza, you must be getting old, being beaten by a few brats. Gentlemen kill them."

A small army of bandits appeared behind the figure and rushed at the small group of ninja. The man who had spoke was a short, pudgy man with glasses and grey hair combed over in a weird way.

"Gato! I should have known this would happ-" Zabuza said before being cut off by a red blur rushing past him into the army of bandits.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. A fifth tail formed behind him as he flew forward.

"Shit, Kakashi! We need to do something, Now!" Itachi said slightly panicking. If Jiraiya of the Sanin had been unable to handle four tails, they stood no chance against five tails.

Naruto rushed towards the army in a blind rage, hacking and mowing people down as he went. Nothing even came remotely close to him. Sounds of flesh ripping and limbs being rended from their bodies permeated through the air. In a minute, half of the army was on the ground either dead, missing limbs, or bleeding out from their chests and stomach. In thirty seconds, the rest was gone and Naruto rushed at Gato. In five seconds, Gato was dead, beheaded corpse falling into the water from the bridge, the head flying through the air before hitting the bridge with a thunk. In a second, it was crushed, spraying blood from it. Naruto's foot where it had been with bones crushing under it.

The cloak around Naruto darkened into a reddish black color. Two tails disappeared and Naruto was left with three tails. In Naruto's seal, the kyuubi was laughing manically. This was all he needed to escape, now he only had to get Naruto to pull that accursed seal off his cage. Outside of the seal, something very different was happening. Lightning was being thrown by Raiga, Zabuza fired a water dragon, Itachi trying to use Tsukuyomi but failing to have any affect, and Kakashi firing every jutsu he had off at Naruto who didn't even seem to notice. Suddenly, Naruto cocked his head to the side and stared at the attackers, his tails flicking angrily behind him. In a burst of speed, he rushed over to them leaving a small shockwave after him and a crater from where he jumped from.

"Bee!" a voice shouted behind them.

In a sudden show of power, a giant bull head appeared from the side hitting Naruto in the side. Some of the chakra started to dissipate but not enough. A few more of these heads came flying over and hitting Naruto. More and more chakra disappeared before a fourth tail appeared again, resetting any damage done to him and restoring all the chakra that was lost. A figure leapt from behind the small group. Said figure was dark skinned, had a standard Kumo vest on, and the kanji for Iron on his cheek.

"Bro! you know what to do," he called out. The figure burst into purplish tentacles and rapidly transformed into a bull/octopus thing with eight tails.

"Raiton: Furasshuhōru (Lightning style: Flash hall, non-canon Jutsu)!" a deep voice called out behind the small group before several large lightning bolts hit Naruto's kyuubified body. It didn't seem to have much effect unfortunately. Naruto turned his head to look at the fly that attacked him with that pitiful attack, memorizing it for later.

The purple bull/octopus thing fired a condensed ball of purple chakra at Naruto, hitting him directly in the chest sending him flying. This had an effect though, two tails of power disappeared and left Naruto in the clear red cloak of chakra. Naruto roared for a second before the first figure slammed his elbow into the back of his neck effectively knocking him out.

"Shinobi of the Leaf, I think we need to talk," the second figure behind him. The group of jonin and missing nin turned around to see a muscle-bound man with a white open jacket and blond hair.

"Raikage-sama, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked nervously. There was no way that they could handle those two who had just shown up. They were in serious trouble if they were hostile.

"Official village business, the Hokage asked us to come so we could discuss the chunin exams and if Kumo will participate. Myself, my brother Kirābī, and Darui are here to discuss. Might I ask why you have a jinchūriki on the loose?" the Raikage asked.

"Well, he hasn't been through all of the training to help him resist any temptations from the kyuubi," Itachi said.

"I see. And do you have any idea what would have set him off?" the Raikage asked.

Sasuke limped over upon hearing that, "Raikage-sama, I apologize for intruding, but our team mate was killed in front of him, and for a lot of his life was alone. He wasn't very liked in the village, so he had few friends. And Hinata Hyuga was probably one of his best friends."

"Understood, I think that I may be able to help him, or my brother Kirābī will at least," the Raikage said.

"Yo! You know my name, you know my fame, don't be lame!

Eight Tails, that's me, da rappin, Killer Bee!" the first dark skinned man rapped, if it could be considered rapping.

"Bee! Shut up, we don't have time for your incessant rapping. Right now, I have a job for you, if the leaf will permit it," the Raikage scolded. He didn't want his village to be made out to look like fools!

Bee dropped the rapping standing with rapt attention, "What do you need Big Bro?"

"I need you to help train Konoha's jinchūriki if they will permit it," the Raikage said. The Raikage seriously had to consider his decision because having another perfect jinchūriki could be hazardous to all the villages. But at the same time, they could use it as grounds for an alliance.

Sasuke and Itachi walked back over to Hinata's body while Kakashi spoke with the Raikage. Darui followed them just in case, not that they cared. Itachi picked up Hinata and set her down where she wouldn't be sitting lying in freezing cold water. She was deathly pale, and there was no pulse, but something told Itachi that all wasn't right. Why was her body still slightly warm?

"Sasuke, I have a question. What happened before Hinata went down?" Itachi asked.

"Well, she was trying to say something then she was c-" Sasuke said before being cut off by the sounds of Hinata spluttering and coughing. She shook and spasmed lightly before cracking an eye open.

"What happened?" was the last thing that was said before she stopped moving and breathing. Darui, seeing that she was still alive took immediate action. If she stopped breathing, there was still time.

"Uchiha-sama, can I try to save her? I can probably restart her heart with my black lightning," Darui asked quickly. Itachi leapt backwards and let Darui do his stuff. Darui pressed his hands down against her chest and lightly pulsed. Hinata's body shook and lied still. The process was repeated once again. Then again. Nothing, nothing at all.

"Come on, once more!" Darui said. He let out a more powerful pulse and the smell of burning loth and singed flesh wafted through the air. In a shudder, Hinata's eyes snapped open before closing as quickly as they had opened. She was alive, barely, but alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, what's up? Anyway, can we talk for a moment? Yeah… so the whole quantum mechanics thing. Well, think about it this way. To form a portal, like in the game Portal, you need to create negative mass… You may be asking yourself, is that real, Negative mass? Hell yes, it is real, and let me tell you, HOLY FUCK it is complicated. Let's say you there was an area of space with nothing in it. Absolutely nothing at all. So, if you were to take an infinitely powered microscope far surpassing the ability to see atoms, individual atoms, you would have something truly remarkable occurring in front of your eyes. Photons and other particles would just pop into existence right in front of your face. The stipulation? Negative mask would also be formed and then combine with the newly created particles and then pop them back out into nothingness. So yeah. Imagine it like this, most of us all know how to do perfect math 2+2 for example. So, let's say 2+2=x. x therefore equaling 4. Right? Imagine when dealing with quantum physics and mechanics, you just throw that 2+2 out of the window to make it 2+2=5 for just a minute to get by with any calculations. Whoop dee fucking doo. Hooray, Quantum physics for you. I hate this so much. Who am I kidding, I am fucking loving it.**

 **Also, let's think about it. Sure, it is telling you what energy is equal to. Yeah but what does it really mean? So, let's talk for a minute. Einstein, genius, had his brain preserved to be studied. Should be cloned if the opportunity arises. Anyway, in his original papers, His original equation was actually M = E/c2 which is telling you what mass is. Now tell me, what is mass? Mass is often seen as a form of energy or frozen energy, or the worst of all that mass can be converted into energy. To get a better understanding of it, we need to get some examples and shit from our everyday lives. Let's say you have two completely identical stopwatches. Identical atom for atom. The exception though, that one is moving and telling time and one is not. The one that is moving actually has more mass than the one that is not. That is because there is kinetic energy in the moving hands, potential energy in the wound-up springs, and slight amount of friction in the gears turning the hand. All of this minus potential energy is absent in the nonmoving watch. So, what the original equation says (M = E/c2) is that all of the kinetic, potential, and thermal energy is a part of the mass of the watch. So, you would do Mass=The added-up Energy (being potential, kinetic, and thermal)/ the speed of light. That means that the extra mass form that energy is going to be miniscule, almost nonexistent even, but it is there. Therefore, it has slightly greater mass. This is not always true for example, a hydrogen atom will have less mass then the sum of both the proton and electron (It has no Neutron for those who haven't been through like third grade, actually, that was when I learned it, so yeah, maybe it was eighth that it was required? I don't know) Anyway, I don't feel like talking about it. do some research for yourself.**

 **Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been doing a lot of traveling and I'm tired but yeah… so sorry…**

Oh! And on another note! Thank you guys so much, we just broke 100 followers on this story and that makes me really happy, so thank you all!

A minute passed as Darui checked Hinata to make sure she stabilized. As soon as he felt she was okay, he looked up at Sasuke and Itachi.

"She'll be fine with a little bit of rest, but will have those scars on her neck from the senbon. But she will live and should make a full recovery. If I may ask, why is it that you guys are here? And why did the Jinchūriki flip out when she went down?" Darui asked, pointing to Hinata.

"It's not my place to tell you, but Sasuke will probably tell you," Itachi said.

"The thing is, Naruto never had many friends and was often isolated from the general population due to him bringing back bad memories. While nobody dared to hurt him, they did try to isolate him as much as possible. Parents told their kids to stay away from him, so he was often lonely. That was until I and a few others came along. So yeah. Hinata and I are his best friends, so seeing one of them hurt is going to effect him more than anyone else would normally. Also, we've noticed some of the tailed beast's traits were passed down onto him. That would also add to it, since foes are rather protective of their family, but otherwise solitary," Sasuke said before catching his breath and sitting on the ground next to Hinata and Darui. At some point during the explanation, Itachi had walked over to the Raikage to discuss some things.

"That… makes sense. I still don't understand why the village hates him though. He is their protector and saved their lives along with the fourth hokage," Darui said.

"Some just don't know the difference between the scroll and kunai," Sasuke said, "Luckily, it isn't that way too much anymore. Not after all of his contributions to our nation."

"What exactly has he done?" Darui asked.

"I can only tell you one thing; the rest is classified. You know how it goes," Sasuke said as Darui nodded, "Naruto has helped a lot with new seals."

"Seals you say? Fuinjutsu is quite rare these days," Darui said in slight surprise.

"That is true, but Naruto happens to be quite the enigma," Sasuke said, "Most people think he is incredibly stupid and knows nothing, but it actually works in his favor."

"Deception is a ninja's greatest weapon," Darui said. As he finished that sentence, Kakashi and Itachi walked over to them, followed by the Raikage and his brother. Their discussion must have just stopped if they were walking over. It also seemed that it ended fairly well as nobody seemed to be trying to rip each other's throats out.

"Sasuke, how is Hinata doing," Kakashi asked.

"She's okay. She'll have a few scars on her neck form the senbon, but it should be fine other than that," Sasuke said.

"That is good," Itachi said.

"Your Jinchūriki should be waking up in a day or two, given how much energy he used and the strain that was on his body," the Raikage said.

Bee started to rap but was promptly cut off.

"Bee! Not the time for your obscene rapping," the Raikage shouted as he slammed his fist onto Bee's head, "As I was saying, we'll be heading to Konoha now."

"Yes, Raikage-sama," Kakashi and Itachi said. With that, the Kumo nins left. Itachi and Kakashi looked at each other before looking back at their genin squad.

"Kakashi, it would seem you were right about Gato. And while I am thankful for your offer, I think that it will not be good for me, especially since I wish to deal with the issues in Kiri. The only thing I can offer is to try and protect the citizens of this country near the border. Other than that, I'm not sure," Zabuza said, "Raiga, you said something about a kid?"

"Raiga Kurosuki," Kakashi said, "You are also a missing nin, I presume?"

"Yes," Raiga said in a gravelly voice.

"Well, as long as you don't harm anyone… I think you can go," Kakashi said as he looked at Itachi who nodded, "Again, as long as you don't harm anyone."

"Thank you, but I must go," Raiga said before quickly leaving going… somewhere.

"Well Zabuza, at least come to Konoha if you need help with your revolution, and might I say, try to get in touch with Mei Terumi. She should be able to help a bit," Itachi said. With that, Zabuza also left after picking up Haku and going, presumably, to Kiri.

"Well, Itachi, considering what could have happened, I think that we did pretty good," Kakashi said.

"True, but we must speak to Master Jiraiya about this. Naruto lost control, big time. Maybe we should take up their offer to train Naruto," Itachi said.

"I agree," Kakashi said before looking at the genin. Sakura was still guarding Tazuna. Sasuke and Hinata were resting, and Naruto was… waking up somehow.

Naruto's Subconscious/Seal

Naruto appeared in a familiar sewer and immediately made his way over to a growling Kyuubi. He saw a thick thread of red chakra connecting him, but Naruto ripped it off. The red thread meant only one thing, that the Kyuubi nearly broke free and he had lost control. Judging by the thickness, he had gone over four tails.

"Kyuubi! What the fuck!?" Naruto yelled. The Kyuubi only growled more in its cage before slamming its paw into the cage trying to grab at Naruto. Naruto looked at him in rage before looking around.

"Shut up, stupid brat. You have no idea what it is like being stuck away from the world," he growled.

"Yeah? Well deal with it. I'm working on freeing you anyway, not that you ever notice!" Naruto yelled before visibly calming down, "Alright, let's talk for a minute. I understand you aren't happy about this. I know it's hard, but I am trying, so fuck off and don't take control of my body!"

"Fine, Kit," the Kyuubi growled while looking at Naruto, "I won't take control of your body, but you are going to have to be a bit faster."

"Fine."

With everyone else

"Naruto? You're awake?" Itachi asked.

Naruto sat up and blinked a few times before looking at them, "Yeah, I was talking to the stupid fox just now. It should be fine. I have a rather good healing factor, you know, until I get old and my cells have a harder time replicating. It should be good until then. So Hinata is d-dead?"

"Actually, she is fine, just a bit tired. She'll have scars on her neck, but otherwise, she'll be fine," Kakashi said.

"Well that is good, and everyone else is still good?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, now let's go see if Tazuna is still okay," Itachi said.

A week later back in Konoha

"It's still a wonder that they named it the Great Naruto Bridge. I mean, you nearly destroyed the entire thing," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Hey, what can I say," Naruto laughed, "I'm just that awesome. But all that matters is that Wave is okay, and Hinata is alive."

"True, Naruto, true," Kakashi said while reading his signature orange book.

"Well, we are at the gate, so you guys run off, we need to give the report to Lord Hokage," Itachi said.

Everyone looked at each other for a minute.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely," Sasuke said getting a nod from Hinata and Sakura.

"Alright then, it's settled. Let's go. I have ten bowls of pork ramen calling my name!" Naruto said as he ran off, jumping around happily. The other genin followed behind after a second. Naruto stopped for a second and felt everyone stop right next to him.

"Hey, you guys want to get the other teams. It's been about a month since we have really talked to any of them," Naruto said.

"Good idea, Naruto," Sakura said.

"Alright. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, let's make a deal," Hinata said and everyone tilted their heads in to listen, "Whoever collects the most people gets free lunch from the losers. Deal?"

Everyone nodded their heads before looking at each other.

"Are we allowed to sabotage anyone?" Sakura asked with a malicious grin.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Naruto grinned.

"3…

2…

1…

Go!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone shot off in different directions. Sasuke headed to all of the compounds where he thought they were all most likely to be. Sakura went downtown, Hinata went to the training grounds, and Naruto… He sat there for a second or two wondering where to go. Naruto looked down and had an idea. There were no rules against clones, or traps, or anything for that matter really. Naruto sat down and crossed his legs creating an army of clones. After assigning groups of clones an area, he took out a seal tag and started to write on it. All he needed to do was sit and hide until his clones were done. Naruto scribbled furiously on the seal tag for about a minute before slamming it down on the ground. Naruto immediately closed his eyes and meditated sensing everything around him.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Sasuke were duking it out. Sakura was still looking, she had managed to find Ino at her parent's flower shop though. Naruto sat there and felt his clones all moving around. Of course, nobody would know that they were there. Naruto had devised a strategy a few years ago. Konoha had tunnels all around and under it, courtesy of Naruto trying to hide from the town for so long. Naruto had used small fire jutsu to hollow out the ground. It worked well enough when he wanted to escape and he also now had tunnels if he ever wanted to do anything secretly. Of course Jiji did know, but he didn't really care so long as he wasn't doing anything bad. This wasn't that bad, was it? Nah! Naruto suddenly felt a small ping and immediately widened his senses. A clone dispelled and sent him the memories of his cones finding someone. This was good, it had only been a minute or two. This was going in his favor.


	8. Chapter 8

**So guys what's? I'm back. I want to address some things right off the bat. To those who are worried about Naruto being too overpowered, I have a few answers to that that will take place this chapter. Also, I'm no John Milton with the famous** _ **Paradise Lost**_ **which literally was able to make people sympathetic to the devil. Nothing short of amazing writing, one of the best in English history in fact. I may be somewhat well received on my second fic, but I'm not anything special. Please just don't compare me to some of the best writers in history. I've got nothing on the, and besides, I'm only in high school. I have years to improve. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

The little get together the previous day had gone well for the "Rookie 9" and Team Gai. The had decided collectively that they would do a large training day the next day, thus the reason that everyone was out in Training Ground 7. Everyone was training in something or other. Neji and Lee were sparing, Ino and Sakura were going at it, Tenten and Naruto had been discussing some seals before they had both gone their separate ways to talk to other people. Shikamaru and Shino were playing Shogi with Tenten watching, and Choji and Kiba were working on endurance. After everyone was situated, Naruto created some clones that went off to do some stuff and training. Unfortunately, Hinata was off on clan business so she wouldn't be showing up for another hour or so. That left Naruto and Sasuke who decided it would be a good idea to test some more of the collaboration ninjutsu since they discovered the effects of it.

"Alright Sasuke, I think that we should test those dark release seals first. Make sure that they actually work in a less controlled environment," Naruto said.

"Wait, hold on. You mean to tell me that you put these on me not knowing if they would work?" Sasuke asked.

"On second thought, why don't you test it on me," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded, "Just a regular fireball should do."

"Sure, low power, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. It might get a little dangerous if you don't," Naruto said. Naruto held his arms out in front of him and Sasuke fired off his Jutsu. It flew slowly and Naruto didn't feel a lot of heat when it came towards him either. The jutsu hit Naruto's palms and the symbols on his palm sucked it in greedily. Naruto waited a second for the fireball to be absorbed. After a second it was gone. Everything was going fine until Naruto began to feel a large drain on the chakra storage seals he had made. He glanced at his arm to see that they were almost fully depleted. Naruto willed the seals to fire the jutsu back. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw what was going to happen. Naruto flung his arms in the air just in time for the fireball that came flying out to miss Sasuke's head. It would have killed him too if Naruto hadn't seen what was going to happen. The resulting fireball was way larger than it should have been. Naruto looked up to see the sky had darkened slightly.

"Kami Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"I know," Naruto said forlornly, "One more test though. The same process occurred, only this time the seal promptly exploded and blasted Naruto in front of Neji and Lee causing him to take the brunt of both attacks. After that, Neji and Lee paused before Naruto got up and shook his head, muttering his apology.

"Damn it, what did I do wrong?" Naruto asked as he walked back to Sasuke. The resulting blast had destroyed both of the seals that he had made.

"Sasuke, give me your gauntlets, I need to remove the seals. I'm not sure what happened," Naruto said as he walked back up.

"Sure. What happened though?" Sasuke asked.

"Not sure really," Naruto said as he removed seals.

"Whatever, at least nobody got hurt," Sasuke said.

"Speak for yourself, look at those trees," Naruto joked.

Sasuke looked back and saw the carnage, "True. Let's just try another collaboration jutsu."

"Yeah. Naruto and Sasuke ran through the signs with one hand and blew out a similar sized fireball as the first one they created. At that they decided to work a bit more on the other ones as well. Naruto and Sasuke ran through the hand signs for more jutsu with these all exploding in their faces.

"Damn it, what is happening today?" Naruto asked today.

"What are we doing wrong?" Naruto asked. This had been happened for the last hour or two now and it was not good for either of their egos. Both had fallen into almost a state of depression for not being able to do anything right for the entirety of the day.

"Alright, let's just spare I guess," Sasuke said.

The sparring wet on for a good hour before a stray kunai almost hit someone.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled, "Why can't we do anything right today?"

"I don't know, I think it is time to call it a day though," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, do you want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, let's go find Hinata and Sakura. They should both be done right about now," Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I think we need to hang out with some people so we aren't constantly bothering ourselves with why we were," Naruto said before catching himself.

"Agreed," Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke ran off through the city, stopping at the Hyuga clan compound to see if Hinata was there. Turns out she was so they all rushed off to see if they could find Sakura. Turns out, they ran into her, literally. Sasuke barreled into her as he turned a corner. Naruto and Hinata burst out laughing before Naruto was sent into a nearby tree courtesy of Sasuke. After that was sorted out, everyone ran to the nearest place. It happened to be one Ichiraku Ramen.

"Old Man! We are hungry, fifteen bowls of pork ramen please?!" Naruto yelled as ran into the shop. Everyone else ordered, and soon, several bowls were in front of each of them. IN the end, Hinata had eaten the most, with twenty bowls, Naruto and Sasuke tied with seventeen, and Sakura at a measly eight. Of course, that was still more than a normal person could eat, but compared to those monsters it was nothing.

"So how was your day Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Boring, I had to sit through four meetings and deal with the elders," Hinata said.

"I swear that stick up their ass must give them eternal life," Sasuke said.

"Funny, that is what my dad said," Hinata said as she lightly laughed.

"What were you doing Sakura?" Naruto asked. She was about to answer when an Anbu entered the room behind them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have been summoned by the council," the Anbu said in a monotone voice as most Anbu do. As soon as the Anbu left, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, find Itachi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. The council isn't able to summon anyone without permission from the hokage," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and started to run out of the door.

"Wait," a voice came from outside of the stand, "I can be of more use."

"Purvy Sage!" Naruto said happily," What are you doing here?"

"I have to eat you know. Anyway, what happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"The Anbu said that the council summoned me," Naruto said.

"The Council can't do anything without the permission of the hokage," Sasuke said.

"So Naruto wanted Itachi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei to tag along and hide to make sure nothing was going on," Sakura said.

"Well then, I can be of assistance then. Stealth is my specialty after all. Nobody can hide better than me," Jiraiya said before thinking, "Except Naruto. Alright, let's go, but just in case, Hinata, Sakura, find them both."

In minutes, Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya were t the hokage tower. Naruto walked in with Sasuke creeping through the ceiling boards to listen in from the top of the room. Jiraiya just walked in after Naruto with his chameleon jutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a councilor said," It has been brought to our attention that you lost control of your… Tennant."

Naruto immediately noted that none of the ninja half of the council was there. In fact, not even the hokage or some of the civilian council was there.

"This is true," Naruto said.

"Why is this?" a second, more rotund council member asked.

"Someone was hurt and they Kyuubi tried to escape by breaking trying to use his chakra to control me" Naruto said monotonously.

"Then, if you cannot control it, why are you allowed to go onto missions?" the same councilor asked.

"Because the hokage said so. Besides, I'd like to see you try to control it," Naruto said.

"We could have you put to death for this Uzumaki," a councilor near the back said.

"No you couldn't," another councilor said, "Only the hokage can sentence someone to death."

"That is true, anyway, back on topic, Uzumaki, why is it that you have lost control, and what is stopping you from getting taken over in the village and killing everyone?" The first councilor asked.

"You doubt Lord Fourths skills in sealing?" Naruto asked coldly, after all, that was his father, "Even Jiraiya of the Sanin has said it was leaps and bounds beyond every other type of sealing. HE has said it far supposes anything he has ever or could ever do."

"True, but you do need some sort of punishment." Another councilor said.

"I vote we send him to Shimura-san," a councilor said.

"All in favor," all but two raised their hands.

"The demon needs to be put to death," he said.

The last councilor looked around before shaking his head, "You are all fools."

"Everyone, are we sending the demon to be put to death or to Danzo Shimura?" It was a mixed vote with only the last councilor not saying anything.

"Kill the traitor who refuses to say anything," a councilor said.

"This is treason, and I wish not to participate in anymore dishonest activities. Uzumaki-san, I wish to apologize for the inconvenience," he said to Naruto. He began to walk out of the door, before a kunai flew towards the back of his head. It would have killed him, but Naruto appeared in front of the councilor and smashed the kunai into pieces with his sword.

This is treason, and I have permission to separate your heads from our shoulders," Naruto said as his eyes hardened and became a cold blue.

Naruto dashed forward stabbing the first councilor in the chest. Naruto grabbed the kunai that flew at him and threw it back, nailing another councilor. In a minute, the counselors were on the floor, dead. Only one remained, his wounds cauterized by Naruto. He has his arms cut off, then Naruto burned the stumps to make sure he survived. He needed the councilor for interrogation.

Naruto felt a presence behind him spun around. The same Anbu that had old him to come rushed forward, chokuto drawn. Naruto bent his knees and put his arms down. The Anbu stabbed the blade forward at Naruto's chest. Naruto saw what was going to happen smashed his palms into both sides of the clade at different points. The blade shattered into hundreds of pieces, shards flying all over the room. (You know, that thing he did in his battle with pain where he broke that chakra receiver that was stabbed at him?)

Naruto dashed forward and flipped over the Anbu, using his arm to push of the Anbu's head. The Anbu whirled around and fired off a water bullet. Naruto did a quick substitution and appeared behind the Anbu. Naruto slammed his fist into the base of the Anbu's skull which sent the Anbu flying into the wall. Sasuke quickly jumped down and used a genjutsu to put the Anbu in a trance.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said as he reappeared, "We need to find Sensei."

"I know, Sasuke, can you carry the one councilor?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, where are Sakura and Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know," Naruto said, "I'll carry the Anbu."

"Mask off first though," Jiraiya said as he ripped off the mask, "What the fuck is this?"

The body of the Anbu was slowly changing from a man with black hair and brown eyes of medium build to a deformed lump of organic matter. It started to change again as soon as all of the original features were gone. It had short green hair and a single yellow eye. Its skin was stark white, and it had human-like facial features and a proper eye, as well as unusually rounded teeth.

"A zetsu," Jiraiya breathed, "Fuck, Sasuke, find the hokage and Tsunade quickly as possible."

"Wait, Sasuke, I have a better way," Naruto said as he quickly flared a mix of his and nine tails chakra. A minute and a half later, Tsunade, the Hokage in full battle armor, Kakashi, Itachi, and a few other jonin appeared.

"Naruto, Jiraiya, Sasuke. What happened?" the third hokage asked.

"Naruto was summoned by some of the council members. Naruto recognized this as a trap, and I happened across them as they were leaving. That isn't important though, look," Jiraiya said before tossing the zetsu body. It landed in front of Hiruzen with a light thud.

"Is this one of those zetsu you were talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah," Jiraiya said.

"Okay, all of you, sweep the area, we need to perform an emergency autopsy. Naruto, come with us. Sasuke, you come as well. Neko! Find Hiashi Hyuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Shikaku Nara," Hiruzen shouted.

"Sensei, what are we going to do?" Tsunade asked, "The Chunin exams are coming up. We need to make sure that we can host them without danger."

"I know, we'll handle it when we come to it," Hiruzen said.


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up guys? I'm back. What do you Think the rating is for gore and death? Kinda curious. Also, like does it count as teen level talking about like mild innuendos and a few other… less tasteful topics? Does someone mind looking this up for me? Yes, no? On with the Chapter!**

Naruto and Sasuke slipped out of the kitchen, the previous day's events fresh in their mind. They had gotten out of the Hokage office later than they thought they would.

"Naruto, we should go meet up with everyone else," Sasuke said.

"I agree," Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke sprinted off through the Uchiha compound as Naruto had just decided to stay at Sasuke's with Itachi and Sasuke, but Itachi didn't seem to be around much. He just stopped around at random times throughout the night. Sasuke had pulled ahead for a second, deciding to try the village area. Naruto followed him, not to fall behind. There were a lot of people in the village, so they had to slow down to a walk, a brief walk, but a walk none the less. Naruto didn't notice the looks he was getting from some of the general population, most of this being females from nine or so to nineteen. Of course, most weren't quite aware that he was only twelve. It was odd, but Naruto didn't catch the brief, yet often, glances and subsequent blushes from the female populace.

There were two main reasons for this, the first being Naruto's cluelessness, and the second being Sasuke who would normally tell Naruto. Of course, Sasuke saw these looks, after being chased by hordes of fangirls through the streets for hours on end, which was a given. Sasuke just decided not to say anything, let Naruto figure it out on his own he said. So, when one -slightly more daring - thirteen-ish year old girl approached Naruto with an apparent blush on her dace, Sasuke said nothing and Naruto was absolutely lost when she asked if he was doing anything that week. After a few minutes, Sasuke decided to step in to help him. Seconds later, Naruto and Sasuke were on their way again.

"Sasuke, what was that about?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea," Sasuke said, casually looking back over his shoulder at something behind them. Silently, Sasuke had activated his sharingan and glared at the followers he and Naruto had picked up. Sasuke turned back around and continued to talk to Naruto.

"What were you looking at?" Naruto asked unknowingly.

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

"Whatever."

After a while, Naruto and Sasuke managed to find… nobody. Nobody at all. Naruto and Sasuke were a bit annoyed at the end of the hour seeing as an hour had been wasted.

"Naruto, Sasuke, we've been summoned by the hokage for mission," Kakashi said as he and Itachi appeared behind them.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the tower and stepped into the office to see at least a fourth of the room covered in stacks of paper and the hokage going from paper to paper, each time, lighting a small katon jutsu for each page. Naruto laughed upon seeing this, and it eventually ended with him rolling on the floor, trying (not really) to contain his laughter. Sasuke was smirking, Kakashi was reading Icha Icha, and Itachi was doing something.

"Look, we'll tell you the secret to the paperwork, but only if we can take two A-rank jutsu, three B-rank, and a few C-rank jutsu scrolls," Naruto said. Hiruzen was about to say something but thought for a second.

"Naruto, you do realize you are trying to bribe the official of the village for personal gain. This is treason, you are aware of this?" Hiruzen said, "I could have you jailed or banished. Even executed."

"But is it worth it?" Sasuke chimed in, "We'll throw the first edition of the new Icha Icha Paradise novel, signed by Jiriaya, with extra content."

"Think about it, a lifetime worth of paperwork, done in an instant. Nobody would have to worry anymore. You could have so much time on your hands," Naruto said, "You could spend more time with your grandson, sleeping, eating. Not have to worry about any late nights, and even spend more time reading your beloved stash of Icha Icha behind that bookcase over there."

The hokage looked at Naruto for a second with a look of disdain, before bursting into tears and a plethora of please spewed out of his mouth.

"I'll give you anything you want. I'll let you see the personal files of everyone in the village, whatever jutsu you want. Access to the forbidden scroll!" The please went on.

"One jutsu," Naruto said. Naruto didn't even make the hand sign, but a Naruto appeared behind Hiruzen and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh Kami," Hiruzen said before having a heart attack. A few minutes, and a recently revived 3rd hokage later, Naruto and Sasuke were in the room awaiting their new assignment.

"Listen, Naruto, Sasuke, you, Sakura, and Hinata will go along with Jiraiya to complete a mission. This is a bit of a special mission, made specially for you Naruto. As you know, you are the heir and last known survivor of the Uzumaki clan. Therefor, and since you are a genin which makes you an adult officially, and I have recently finished the paperwork needed, you will be established as the new clan head which means that you need to select someone to speak for you in case of absence. Also, I think that it would be a good idea for you to move all of the Uzu libraries to Konoha where you will be able to reestablish your clan. The same goes for Sasuke in terms of clan head as Itachi has actually declined," Hiruzen said.

"When should we leave?" Naruto asked.

"You need to be back by the chunin in two months. That is actually what the Raikage came here to speak about. WE have been asked to postpone for a month so that both Kumo and Iwa would be able to participate. We may even get an alliance out of it," he said.

"Well, who is the mission leader?" Sasuke asked.

"Jiraiya will be, but it will be up to Naruto as to what they actually do in Uzu as he is the most knowledgeable," Hiruzen said. "Your team should be at the gates I around an hour, be there. Pack for a month-long mission."

Naruto, Sasuke and the team set off roughly an hour later. If their projected time was correct, while traveling at Shinobi speed, they would make it in around two weeks. They would spend the better part of three weeks in order to make sure nothing was missed, and then two weeks back. If all was good, then that plan would be fine.

"Naruto, whence we reach the village at the coast off Uzu, we will have a very select landing time. We will have half an hour in order not to be eaten by the whirlpools," Jiraiya said.

"I know, but I think that we have gotten a good distance for today. We are almost at the border of Hi no Kuni, so let's set up camp while still in friendly territory," Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Alright, but who gets first watch?" Jiraiya asked.

"I got it," Naruto said, "I have the most energy at of all of us."

Easily a week had passed, but they were making much better time than anticipated. In fact, they were already at the town closest to Uzu. Naruto had left to scout out the town and make sure they had sufficient supplies. Sasuke and Sakura were trying to find a boat, and Jiraiya was with Hinata to try and find any information they could. Information is half the battle in the shinobi world. Someone better informed can come up with a better strategy and prepare better. Naruto was running around own buying things and sealing them away for his mission. He already had enough food stored for half a month, but it was always good to be prepared. The food would be good for pretty much eternity assuming the scroll wasn't destroyed. Naruto had sealed all the supplies in multiple scrolls since you never knew when something might happen. It wasn't like he had a handy dandy Kamui pocket dimension, not that he knew what that was. Naruto was running through the town and eventually finished up. Naruto ran off to find a hotel or inn so they would have a place to stay. Seeing as nobody had sent a message via bracer that was left for communication, nobody else was done, and it had been decreed that whoever finished first must get the hotel.

Naruto was running through a particularly run-down area of the small town that seemed fairly prosperous. The houses were run down, collapsing on themselves. The grass was overgrown, weeds several feet tall with stems the size of your arms. Naruto's ears twitched as he heard something. It was a faint something, but it was something. Naruto would recognize that sound anywhere. Naruto dashed over to where the sound was coming from to see some villagers beating up on someone. She had purple hair and black pupiless eyes. Her face, arms and legs are wrapped in bandages that covered scales and she wore a sleeveless tunic-blouse with brown shorts. She also wore a simple yellow sash around her waist.

Naruto jumped in between the villagers and the girl around his age. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, but only one or two seemed deep. Naruto slipped his sword out of its sheath and threw it towards the villagers. Naruto performed a quick shunshin, grabbed the blade, and swung it in a wide ark above the heads of all of the villagers. The villagers who were in front of the sword didn't have the reflexes to move out of the way and were standing there frozen. Naruto growled, making most of the villagers flee, but a few stood up to Naruto, one going as far as to throw the broken bottle they were using to hurt the girl behind him. Naruto didn't give it a second thought and tilted his head to the side, eyes following the bottle. It was because of this that Naruto noticed the blood on the bottle which only infuriated. Naruto grabbed the bottle, reaching his arm in a backwards ninety-degree angle snatching the bottle out of midair with easy. Seconds later, the village was laying on the ground, blood seeping out of the wound on her arm. Naruto sneered before flaring his chakra lightly enough for the villagers to piss their pants and flee.

Naruto turned around to feel himself get slammed across the face with a fist. Said fist sent him flying into a wall. Naruto looked over at the girl and glared.

"You know I just helped you right?" Naruto said.

"Did I ask or your help," she asked before darting off behind a few buildings. Naruto chased after her coming to a stop to find a burning house with one purple haired girl standing outside of it. Naruto walked up silently and doused the fire with a quick suiton jutsu.

"Look, I only want to help," Naruto said.

"How would you know what it's like to be considered a monster by everyone around you. to be hated and have no friends? To not even be able to eat without overcharge or it being rotten and disgusting," she said, "You wouldn't, so do me a favor and shut the hell up and fuck off. Don't make me rip you a second smile."

"Sorry, I'll leave, but you should know, when trying to make friends, try not to antagonize them, threaten their lives, or be rude in general. Also, quit your bitching, I know what it's like, I've lived it, and I can guarantee it was worse for me," Naruto said as he walked off.

A day and a half later, Naruto was on a boat, heading to Uzu. Naruto arrived on the on the island and immediately made his way over to the only standing structure. Naruto slammed right into the entrances and saw an array of seals appear. Naruto bit into his hand and smeared the blood over the seals, which promptly disappeared. The rest of the team followed shortly.

Everyone was working for a bit until a sound was heard outside. Naruto sent a clone outside to find out what it was but felt it be popped by a kunai the moment it set a foot outside. Naruto bolted up, and the team was immediately on guard. Luckily the blood seals were still up so nobody could get in no matter what they did. Naruto sent clones to finish up the last nine tenths of the expansive library. It might have been a lot for just five people, but two hundred would make it look like it took only a few hours.

Naruto slipped a kunai out of his gauntlet and threw it into the blood seal in the front room. The kunai sailed right through but a kunai came from the other side of the seal came and was immediately vaporized.

"Who could it be?" Sakura asked.

"I have a good idea, Jiraiya sensei and I spotted a few Iwa shinobi," Hinata muttered.

"Whoever you are," a voice came from the other side of the barrier, "Come out and we will make your death quick."

"That settles that," Sasuke said.

"A fight it is," Sakura said. All hell broke loose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm back again. Thanks for the feedback but I have an important question, should I bring Minato and Kushina back? It's been eating away at the back of my mind to do it, but I wanted to ask you guys. Yes, no? This is an important decision. If you do state your preference, I want to know why. This can change the entire story, so I want reasons. If there are votes, I will decide based on reasons and evidence that could further the story. This will not be majority only, but it will play about 40% percent of the total decision. ON with the chapter!**

"Are you sure that they are on the island?" a shinobi with an Iwa head-band asked.

"You doubt Kurotsuchi-sama?" a more rotund shinobi asked, which earned an apology and a bow.

Meanwhile, a teen with short, black hair and distinctly pink eyes shouted out a few commands. She wore the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them.

"You heard what the Tsuchikage said! Take everything from the clan libraries. They belong to us and none but us! And, if you see those Konoha ninja, kill them," She shouted with a cruel smirk. As soon as she finished her short speech, several kunai rained down from the ruble surrounding them. Fifty ninja immediately sprang into action, trying to block or catch them if possible. Most were defected, but a few shinobi fell to the seemingly endless rain of kunai.

Suddenly, several figures could be seen darting out from rocks around them, each going in different directions. Naruto slipped under blades, jutsu, and a few other weapons. Naruto slammed down explosive tags as he darted through the crowds, obliterating enemies in his wake. Naruto found himself out of explosive tags after a little bit and found himself stuck in a circle. Naruto looked around, creating five clones to try and distract his enemies. They were short lived as a few shots of quicklime took them out in seconds. Kurotsuchi landed in the middle of the circle, laughing.

"You remind me of someone, can't quite put my finger on it though," she said before firing off a wave of quicklime.

"Can't say we've met," Naruto said slamming his hands in front of him, a small mud wall appearing in front of him to block the attack, "If you're going to attack me, can I at least get your name?"

"Kurotsuchi," she said before going through some hand signs and firing a small wave of fire at Naruto.

"Naruto."

Naruto saw the jutsu a moment too late and was caught by the very edge of it. While not doing much damage, it would sting for a bit. Seconds later, Kurotsuchi was next to him, swinging her fist in a quick ark. Naruto ducked under the blow and aimed a sloppy kick at her, but she simply stepped back a few feet and rushed back in. Naruto was hard pressed to land any blows, but so was Kurotsuchi. Naruto finally landed a substantial hit when Kurotsuchi aimed a kick for his chest, with Naruto letting himself get hit. Naruto yanked her leg closer to him and slammed his fist into Kurotsuchi's gut which sent her flying back a bit. Naruto grabbed onto her outstretched arm and pulled her back in, this time bringing his elbow up and slamming it down onto her head, which was immediately followed up by a knee which connected solidly with her face. Several of the Iwa shinobi rushed Naruto as soon as Kurotsuchi was shot away.

Naruto drew his blade and in a few deft slashes, the majority of the enemies had fallen due to Naruto's wind chakra extending his blade and increasing the cutting power tenfold. Naruto looked over at his comrades to see most of the doing fairly well. Naruto turned back towards Kurotsuchi who was nowhere to be seen. Naruto rushed off towards his comrades to see if he could be of use. On his way, Naruto spotted Sasuke fighting two jonin level shinobi which he was struggling to gain leverage, much less beat. It was because of this that Sasuke didn't see the third ninja coming towards him to stab him with a kunai. Naruto felt time slow down as he saw his best friends impending doom.

"Fuck," Naruto thought to himself before disappearing into a yellow flash and intercepting the blade aimed for Sasuke's back. Although, due to Naruto never truly using the Hiraishin, he wasn't used to it, and had never perfected it. He was still in the process of figuring it out. This caused three things to happen, he made it over to Sasuke a second before he was about to be stabbed, he blocked the blade, but with his own chest, and he threw up his guts directly onto the oncoming shinobi which caused Naruto to teeter and stumble before eventually falling into the whirlpools below.

Sasuke turned around to hear the sounds of flesh ripping and saw one Naruto Uzumaki take the blade for him with his body. Unparalleled amounts of rage invaded Sasuke's body and he felt a tremendous amount of chakra flow to his eyes. Sasuke felt his vison get sharper as his sharingan activate, gaining three tomoe in each. Sasuke saw every movement that the soon to be corpses made, every time their muscles tensed, how they were going to move. Sasuke rushed forward in a blood crazed state. Sasuke unwittingly channeled more chakra to his eyes and felt his vison get sharper than before, everything slowing down to a snail's pace.

Sasuke turned his head and glanced at the two jonin heading at him, but before they were even able to make a foot, they exploded into black flames. The smells of burning flesh permeated through the air, and after a moment, they were dust, the smell gone. Sasuke dashed forward towards the ninja that had killed Naruto. Less than a second later, Sasuke was at his throat, kicking his foot up.

Sasuke leapt into the air and smashed his foot down into the man's gut, sending him flying down. Sasuke dropped down faster than should have been possible, grabbing the man, and slamming him down, head landing on the ground. (Like in the Valley of the End during the Sasuke retrieval ark with Naruto) Sasuke glared at those around him and felt the oncoming presence of five ninja, only one of them seeming to pose a serious threat. Sasuke engaged all of them. Sasuke slipped under a punch and slightly bent back to duck under a kick then twisting his body to slam a ninja into the ground behind him. Sasuke stood, the circle slowly closing in. They all jumped at once and Sasuke crouched down avoiding all the attacks. Sasuke sprung back up, shooting black flames like spikes from every angle, impaling every shinobi that was attacking him. All in the course of thirty seconds.

Sasuke glanced at Jiraiya who stood between Sakura and Hinata and the rest of the forces. He had weird markings on his face, a bulbous nose, and two toads on his shoulder. Sasuke rushed forward and darted between every shinobi, blade slashing and cutting. Sasuke came upon a line of shinobi and saw all of them beginning to fire a continuous stream of jutsu, and on instinct, channeled at least half of the chakra in his body into his eyes. A large purple ribcage formed around him and two skeletal arms. IN the course of two seconds, every jutsu was blocked, and in five, the rest of the shinobi were flying through the air, dead, or severely injured.

Sasuke looked around surveying the damage. He gazed at the land around him before falling forward, unconscious before hitting the ground. In a second, Sakura was there to catch him.

Cold. All that Naruto felt. And kinda wet too, but he knew why. Naruto cracked his eyes opened and surveyed the cave he was in. His mind slowly registered bones around him. Naruto felt cold, which was odd. Naruto lit a quick fire jutsu and used it to light up the cave before hearing a splash behind him. Naruto whipped around, sword out, ready to impale whoever it was behind him. Naruto's mind briefly registered who it was before sheathing his sword.

"You awake," she said. It was the girl from the village.

"Location?" Naruto asked.

"You're under the whirlpools. You got stabbed and fell," she said.

"Alright," he said, "Well thanks for saving me I guess."

"Sure now get the hell out," she said.

"Really?" Naruto asked, seeing her nod, "Whelp, I'll be seeing you I guess." Naruto said as he channeled a small amount of wind chakra around his body to keep oxygen, and channeled chakra to his feet. He was doing the reverse of the tree climbing technique. It revolved around keeping small amounts of chakra to stick, and too much, you shot off. So, Naruto shot himself off though the water like a torpedo. In a minute, Naruto was able to see a little bit. In another minute, Naruto was at the surface, blasting out of the water. Naruto looked around as he landed, seeing the island a few hundred yards out. Naruto saw that the whirlpools were still around, so it would be nearly impossible for him to get there.

Naruto snapped and quickly did several shunshin in rapid succession. It took a lot of charka to do so many at such a far distance. Naruto felt himself land on solid land and immediately landed face first. He had to find them.

 **Okay guys! Important! Should I bring back Minato and Kushina? Yes or No plus whatever reason. It will not be entirely based on numbers, but mainly reasons.**


End file.
